


Haft krzyżykowy

by Hek



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Depression, Drug Addiction, Gangs, Gen, Ireland, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Suicide, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syn Gromu i Szymon Zelota od Ucieczek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haft krzyżykowy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/gifts).



> […] Gdy go znaleźli na pasku z wojska  
> Dłuto jak wbite w bochen miał w garści  
> I nie wie nikt co Cześka wzięło  
> Lecz śpiewa każdy jak miasto miastem.
> 
> Wolna Grupa Bukowina  
> „Ballada o Cześku Piekarzu”
> 
>  
> 
> […] Swą krew ocaloną oddają za darmo  
> Każdemu, kto zechce połączyć ich z armią.
> 
> Farbują mundury, wędrują przez kraje  
> I czasem strzelają do siebie nawzajem […]
> 
> J. Kaczmarski „Rozbite oddziały”
> 
>  
> 
> Dla Ori, urodzinowo (2014)

 

**I**

**Simon**

_Dobrze,_ pomyślał, gdy lufa dotknęła jego potylicy. Wyobrażał sobie, że jest zimna – powinna być zimna – ale równie dobrze mogła być rozgrzana do czerwoności, nie zrobiłoby mu to różnicy. Wiedział, kto za nim stoi, zaciskając palce na rękojeści colta. _Dobrze_ , pomyślał znowu i uczepił się tej myśli jak tonący brzytwy. Wszystko inne wywietrzało mu z głowy. _Tylko nie stchórz w ostatniej chwili, dupku_ – to było prawie jak modlitwa – _bo za kilka godzin rozerwę na strzępy każdego, kto mi stanie na drodze._ Nie miał już ani jednej dawki Neurotryptyliny. Być może znalazłoby się coś w opuszczonej przychodni na obrzeżach miasta, ale Simon musiałby prześcignąć maratończyka z Kenii, żeby dotrzeć tam na czas. Dlatego nie miał innego wyjścia.

– No już – powiedział, odruchowo prostując plecy. Metal przejechał kilka centymetrów w górę.  – Szybciej!

Wolałby, żeby to był pluton egzekucyjny – w dzieciństwie prześladowały go wizje rozstrzelania i zdążył się z nimi oswoić. Niestety, nie miał wpływu na rozwój wypadków. Zamiast mundurowych w butach wypastowanych na glanc, którzy reagowaliby na komendy oficera z precyzją robotów, za jego plecami stał jeden żałosny facet z pistoletem w dłoni. Kiedyś nieźle strzelał, ale teraz nie trafiłby w pień drzewa z odległości pięciu kroków, tak bardzo latały mu ręce. Bez papierosów i wódki nie zrobiłby ani jednego kroku i prawdopodobnie sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego jeszcze oddycha. Simon prawie mu z tego powodu zazdrościł.

_Chciałbym, żeby mnie rozstrzelali_ , _tato,_ tłumaczył dawno temu z powagą dziesięciolatka, usiłującego pojąć sens wszechświata, c _hciałbym być rewolucjonistą. Trudne słowo, synku. Używasz zbyt wielu trudnych słów._

Teraz, jak na złość, nie przychodzą mu do głowy żadne cytaty, którymi mógłby się podeprzeć; jest zupełnie sam. Liście na gałęziach zszarzały jak papier, zmierzch wymazał wszystkie kolory. Gdyby poszedł dalej ścieżką między drzewami, dotarłby do drogi i zobaczył dach stacji benzynowej, a na poboczu rozbitą ciężarówkę z połamanymi meblami wystającymi spod plandeki. Pewnie jeszcze dymiła, od stłuczki nie minęła godzina. Mógłby tam pójść i spróbować ją odpalić, albo – co miało więcej sensu – wysadzić w powietrze ze sobą w szoferce. Tylko po co miałby to robić, skoro wystarczyło, żeby Gary pociągnął za spust?

Problem w tym, że wcale się do tego nie palił.

 Simon westchnął i przetarł twarz wierzchem dłoni. Najchętniej zamknąłby oczy i więcej ich nie otwierał, dość się już naoglądał – na haju i na trzeźwo – depresyjnego malarstwa z różnych epok. Zamiast tego, odwrócił się, czując niezdrową satysfakcję z tego, że tamten ucieka wzrokiem w bok. _Nie łudź się_ , _stary, nie wyglądasz lepiej ode mnie,_ pomyślał. _Można by się kłócić, który z nas czuje się bardziej martwy._

Chwycił Gary’ego za nadgarstek i zmusił go, żeby oparł lufę colta o jego czoło. Z początku nie napotkał żadnego oporu. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie mężczyzna zaklął  i odsunął się gwałtownie – potem odbiegł kawałek, znowu zaklął, a na koniec osunął się na ziemię w pobliżu pnia, z rękami kurczowo zaciśniętymi na własnej szyi.

Simon obserwował go bez słowa, czując, jak opuszcza go resztka nadziei. Miał wrażenie, że wrasta w podłoże – że jego stopy wypuszczają korzenie – niemal słyszał, jak pędy przeciskają się przez grudy ziemi i ciągną go w dół; przytrzymują w miejscu. Cudowne uczucie. Chyba właśnie w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że nic mu już nie pomoże (w każdym razie na pewno nie Kendal i jego spluwa), więc najlepiej będzie po prostu się poddać.

_Święty Simon Zelota od Ucieczek._

 

*

 

– Gdybyś miał jaja, nie musiałbyś ćpać.

_Kadr jak z gangsterskiego filmu_ , myśli Simon, dziwiąc się, że słowa w jego głowie układają się w całość. Rzeczywiście, pub wygląda stereotypowo: to w takich miejscach bohaterowie filmów przyklepują umowy, a potem między jednym guinnessem a drugim strzelają do wrogów. W tle leci punk-folkowa muzyka irlandzka. Barman czyści szklanki zamaszystym ruchem urodzonego kilera i wygląda tak, jakby zamierzał wyciągnąć karabin spod lady, a potem powystrzelać klientów. Simon rejestruje to wszystko mimowolnie i wbrew sobie. Jak zwykle widzi i słyszy nie to, co powinien.

Jimmy O’Phelan patrzy na niego z pogardą, stukając opuszkami palców w blat stołu. Gdyby na miejscu Simona siedział ktoś inny, właśnie umierałby ze strachu. Ale Simonowi nie zeszła jeszcze faza, więc jedyne, co odczuwa, to przyjemne stępienie zmysłów.

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić. – Jimmy petuje fajkę i wyciąga z paczki kolejną. Pali niemal bez przerwy już drugą godzinę. Wygląda na zirytowanego.– Przecież cię nie zajebię…  no w każdym razie nie teraz. – Wydmuchuje dym i patrzy w sufit. Belki wiszą nisko, tak nisko, że widać wydrapane na nich symbole Irlandzkiej Armii Republikańskiej. – Fiona miała rację, trzeba cię było zapakować w samolot i wysłać w cholerę. Wszyscy by odetchnęli z ulgą.

Simon chce coś powiedzieć, ale wuj przerywa mu ruchem dłoni. Iskry z papierosa strzelają w powietrze. Są tak piękne, że trudno oderwać od nich oczy.

– Tylko mi nie cytuj Yeatsa, za trzeźwy na to jestem. Moja siostra... – Jimmy urywa i kręci głową. Teatralnie przewraca oczami. – No dobra, dobra… Dan! – krzyczy na pomagiera, który właśnie przymierza się do strzału w bilę. Gdy słyszy głos szefa, odrywa się od bilarda i podchodzi do stołu.

Simon zna tę gębę, ale nie bardzo wie, skąd. Bo przecież nie z palarni opium? Chce mu się śmiać, wszystko wydaje mu się tak strasznie śmieszne: ten bar, Jimmy, wielki jak szafa Dan ze śladami po oparzeniach na szyi i karku, barman z karabinem pod stołem, a nawet to, że z głośników buchnęło właśnie „Drunken Sailor”. Oczywiście najśmieszniejszy w tym wszystkim jest on sam, święty Simon Zelota od Heroiny, w swoim kapeluszu à la paryski ćpun z końca dziewiętnastego wieku. Pasuje tu jak mitenki do dresu. Ucieczka do Belfastu była kolejnym z gatunku „najmniej trafione pomysły panicza Monroe, podejmowane pod wpływem emocji”.

– Tylko mi tu nie wykituj – warczy Jimmy. Simon chce wstać, ale czuje, że leci gdzieś w dół i ciało przestaje go słuchać. – Jezu, Dan, weź mi go z oczu, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

Potem jest już tylko lepka ciemność i skrzyp polowego łóżka.

*****

Nie potrzeba peleryny-niewidki, wystarczy strzał w żyłę (jeszcze nie złoty, ale to kwestia czasu) i miejscówka pod ścianą w przejściu podziemnym. Ludzie patrzą i nie widzą, ich wzrok ześlizguje się z twojej twarzy, kurtki upaćkanej Bóg wie czym i gdzie, z plecaka, który podłożyłeś pod głowę, żeby kark ci nie zdrętwiał. Udają, że nie istniejesz.

_Gdybym umiał grać… –_ Gdybyś umiał grać i tak nie trafiłbyś w struny, z własnym fiutem sobie nie radzisz, o mózgu nie wspominając (głos w głowie Simona przypomina głos Jimmy’ego O., szarej eminencji belfaskiego IRA; wcześniej był głosem jego ojca). – _Gdybym umiał grać, wyprowadziłbym z Hameln wszystkie szczury._

On był flecistą, idioto, a nie skrzypkiem. Żaden szczur by za tobą nie poszedł.

Coś kapie na policzek, pewnie ściany się pocą po deszczu – albo na deszcz. Mama mówiła, że bluszcz płacze i wycierała liście szmatką, żeby woda nie zniszczyła obrusu. Gdy Simon odjeżdżał z tego cholernego miasta, padało jak z cebra. Teraz też pada, z zewnątrz dobiega monotonny pluskot, a ludzie schodzący pod ziemię nie składają parasoli. Nie opłaca im się, przejście jest zbyt krótkie. Simona mijają kolorowe kapelusze grzybów, cała procesja. Z przodu kapłan z kadzielnicą, potem trzy kobiety-muchomory sunące zygzakiem, na koniec objęta ciasno para podgrzybków – wszyscy zostawiają na ziemi mokre ślady, które po sekundzie wyparowują z sykiem.

_Gdybym umiał pisać…_ – Gdybyś umiał pisać, nie utrzymałbyś długopisu w ręku. Sądząc po plamach na jeansach, z własnym fiutem nie dajesz sobie rady. – _Gdybym umiał pisać_ , _nie napisałbym ani jednego słowa. Ani jednego, ty draniu. Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?_

Jimmy, którego wcale tu nie ma, mruczy coś, co brzmi jak „głupi ćpun”, a ty dusisz się własnym śmiechem. Żółcią. Niestrawionym kebabem z budy naprzeciwko dworca. Gdy widzisz kobietę wyłaniającą się z mroku, jesteś przekonany, że ją sobie wymyśliłeś. Ma na sobie burą pelerynę i przemyka jak cień, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Z przyzwyczajenia rozgląda się na boki.

– Na rany Chrystusa – mruczy, gdy przechodzi obok Simona. W jej ustach brzmi to jak wulgaryzm. Cofa się powoli, jakby tknięta przeczuciem, a potem przystaje, odgradzając go od źródła światła. – Simonie Monroe, coś ty ze sobą zrobił?

To co zwykle, odpowiedziałbyś, gdybyś potrafił złożyć do kupy zdanie oznajmujące, ale nie potrafisz. Twój język, wielki i omszały jak głaz, potwornieje teraz do rozmiarów wieloryba i zupełnie przestajesz go kontrować. Nie masz władzy nad żadnym kawałkiem swojego ciała.

– Wstawaj. – Kobieta jest uparta i silna, chociaż wcale na taką nie wygląda: to drobna blondynka, kiedyś zapewne ładna. Ma dłonie zniszczone od detergentów. – Wstawaj, mówię! Jak cię ludzie Jimmy’ego O. zobaczą, będziesz martwy! Coś ty sobie… – Simon jest wychudzony, ale swoje waży i trudno ruszyć go z miejsca. – Coś ty sobie myślał, do cholery? Gorszego momentu nie mogłeś wybrać. Wczoraj znaleźli Małego Jima z drutem kolczastym na głowie… z drutem, dasz wiarę? Wyglądał jak w koronie cierniowej. Rusz się nareszcie, nie dam rady cię nieść!  

Mama mówiła, że bluszcz płacze, Maureen Ashby wyrzuciła z domu wszystkie kwiaty, bo przypominały jej cmentarz.    

 

 

**Gary**

 

– Po cholerę brałeś tę whisky, skoro nie możesz pić? – zapytał Gary i wgryzł się w kolejną pajdę chleba. To był jego pierwszy posiłek od wielu godzin. – Że coś jest za ciężkie, też nie czujecie? Dobrze być trupem… – prychnął. – Na twoim miejscu wywaliłbym z plecaka połowę rzeczy.

Simon nie skomentował. Mógłby, oczywiście, opowiedzieć historię butelki whisky, którą znalazł u stóp dyndającego na gałęzi samobójcy parę mil stąd, ale nie miało to sensu. Gary nie należał do osób, z którymi chciałoby się dzielić refleksjami tego rodzaju. Pomijając fakt, że facet, który wolał skończyć ze sobą na swoich warunkach, niż uczestniczyć w tej farsie, nie zasługiwał na rolę w anegdocie. Niech wisi w spokoju.

Gary wypił już połowę butelki, ale to Simon czuł się pijany, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Za życia alkohol mu nie pomagał. Zamiast popychać w kierunku apatii, zmieniał go w gąbkę, która w zdwojonym tempie wchłaniała emocje – na dodatek nie tylko jego własne, ale i ludzi wokoło. _Weltschmerz_ w najgorszym wydaniu. Może właśnie z powodu uczucia, jakby własne myśli zjadały cię po kawałku, w końcu sięgnął po prochy, które oferowały ciszę.

_Minąłem się z epoką –_ powiedział kiedyś, pół żartem pół serio, gdy siedzieli z Kierenem na trawie koło grobu _._ Zeszło na literaturę. _– Powinienem być rówieśnikiem Mary Shelley_. Kieren pokręcił głową, jakby miał to już przemyślane. _Nieprawda._ _Jesteś jak żywcem wzięty… przepraszam, to był niezamierzony zombie-żart… kojarzysz mi się z „Czarodziejską górą” Manna. Od razu tak pomyślałem. Wysłać go do sanatorium, dać leżak i co najmniej dwóch skłóconych na śmierć filozofów do towarzystwa, a będzie zadowolony. – Serio? –_ Simon uniósł brwi do góry. Patrzył jak słońce ślizga się po twarzy Kierena i rysuje wzory na jego skórze. – _A co z absyntem?_ Kieren przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko. – _Nie ta konwencja. Absynt zostaw na inną okazję._

– No więc koniec końców zaćpałeś się na śmierć.

Głos Gary’ego wybudził go z zamyślenia. W butelce zostało niewiele whisky, najwyżej na dwa, trzy łyki. Porozrzucane papiery po kanapkach (historii o tym, w jaki sposób wszedł w posiadanie pieczywa, Simon też nie zamierzał nikomu opowiadać) leżały koło pnia i w pożółkłych krzaczkach jagód; wyglądały jak porzucone przez dziecko samolociki z papieru. Gary podniósł butelkę na wysokość oczu, a potem przyłożył ją sobie do czoła. Gdyby zostało mu choć trochę rozsądku – instynktu samozachowawczego – do diabła, przecież nie był idiotą! – dawno byłby w drodze do miasta. Simon nawet nie próbował zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi.

– Od razu wiedziałem, że skądś cię znam – kontynuował tamten, bawiąc się butelką. – Takiej gęby się nie zapomina… Irlandzkie ścierwo. – Gary dopił whisky i cisnął flaszką tak, że o mało nie uderzyła Simona w ramię.  – Straciłem wtedy dobrego kumpla.

Simon pokręcił głową, myśląc o tym, że świat jest naprawdę popieprzony. Był żywym trupem – pal licho oficjalną terminologię i frazesy Proroka – co było zupełnie wystarczającym powodem do nienawiści, przynajmniej według większości mieszkańców Roarton. A tymczasem facet z HVF, który niejednemu nieumarłemu odstrzelił łeb (nie wspominając o tych przetransportowanych przez niego na tak zwane „leczenie” do ośrodka) nienawidził go z powodu tego, co wydarzyło się w czasach, gdy zombie kojarzono jedynie z filmów grozy. To było prawie zabawne. A raczej byłoby, gdyby nie fakt, że akurat tej apokalipsy, w której obaj brali udział, nie napisał żaden scenarzysta.

– Wiesz, Gary – mruknął Simon, bo absurd sytuacji właśnie go przerósł – dotarło do mnie, że sam już nie wiem, co ci bardziej przeszkadza: to, że jestem Irlandczykiem, czy to, że powstałem z martwych? A może to, że jestem pedałem? – specjalnie użył tego sformułowania. – Niestety muszę cię zmartwić, ale do masonerii mnie nie przyjęli, pewnie z powodu wuja z IRA… albo dlatego, że za szybko umarłem. Ale jeszcze wszystko przede mną. Powiadają, że dobry mason, to martwy mason, więc…

– Miał na imię Maurice – przerwał mu Gary, nie reagując na zaczepkę. Jeszcze parę tygodni temu, zamiast dyskutować, od razu zerwałby się i rzucił Simonowi do gardła, ale teraz nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. Simon zrozumiał, że nie da rady go sprowokować, bo trudno pogrywać w tej sposób z kimś, komu na niczym już nie zależy. _To tak,_ _jakbym szturchał kijem zdechłego psa._ – Razem się zaciągnęliśmy. Nie miał jeszcze dwudziestu lat, do cholery! Ale ty pewnie i tak niczego nie pamiętasz – splunął z rozmachem – jebany terrorysto. Już za życia prochy wyżarły ci mózg.

 

**Simon**

Ciągle ucieka.

_Mój mały Włóczykij_ , mówi mama, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. Nie jest już mały, wręcz przeciwnie, przerasta ją o głowę, ale przez chwilę czuje się tak, jakby naprawdę wrócił do domu.

Chodzi po mieszkaniu i gładzi grzbiety książek; co jakiś czas którąś wyciąga, otwiera na chybił-trafił i czyta wyrwane z kontekstu zdania. Składa je w całość i krzyczy do ojca, że bawi się w doktora Frankensteina.

Potem jest jak zwykle: coraz więcej myśli, coraz więcej nocy przesiedzianych na parapecie, coraz więcej niedokończonych rozmów. Już nie zagaduje rodziców, nie umawia się na spotkania, leży w swoim pokoju z głową pod kocem albo krąży po mieście bez celu, godzinami przypatrując się kratce ściekowej czy pisklęciu, które wypadło z gniazda i skręciło kark. Dusi go flegma. Traci poczucie czasu. _Mam zapaść_ , bełkocze, gdy ojciec wyważa drzwi do łazienki i siłą wyciąga go z wanny, w której siedział od paru godzin, nie reagując na pukanie i pytania, czy nic mu nie jest. _Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam,_ powtarza bez końca, _nie mam już siły._ Wszystkie kolory zalewa plama atramentu i Simon wie, że jeżeli natychmiast stąd nie wyjedzie, zadynda na sznurze jak sąsiad z naprzeciwka, stary Milkovic. Dlatego wrzuca do plecaka najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wymyka się z domu, a na dworcu kupuje bilet do Belfastu, bo to pierwszy kierunek, jaki przychodzi mu do głowy.

Niewiele wie o swoim wuju. Mama niechętnie o nim wspominała, ale czasem wymykało jej to czy owo w trakcie rozmowy ( _Pamiętam jak byłam mała, poszliśmy nad jezioro, a wtedy mój brat…_ albo: _Ten chłopiec nie dawał mi spokój, strasznie mnie dręczył, więc Jimmy poszedł i…_ ), a Simon skrupulatnie odnotowywał wszystko w pamięci i wyciągał wnioski. Jimmy O’Phelan urósł w jego oczach do rangi bohatera westernu albo powieści przygodowej, bojownika o wolność i sprawiedliwość, dla którego nie istnieją rzeczy niemożliwe. Nic dziwnego, ze gdy wiele lat później kasjerka pyta go, dokąd chce jechać, bez zastanowienia odpowiada „Belfast”. W głębi duszy ma nadzieję, że Jimmy go jakoś naprawi – bo jeśli nie on, to kto? – poprzestawia mu w głowie i doda odwagi. Oddali widmo sznura i zsiniałych, obrzękłych zwłok Alfreda Milkovica, kręcących się wokół własnej osi, a potem uderzających o podłogę i wzbijających w górę tumany kurzu pomieszanego z trocinami. Wie, że to naiwne, ale gdyby nie wierzył w magiczną moc sprawczą Jimmy’ego O., nic by mu już nie zostało, dlatego trzyma się tej myśli uparcie jak ostatniej deski ratunku.

A potem czar pryska. _Trafiłeś do niewłaściwej fabuły_ , myśli Simon w panice, gdy ludzie jego wuja rozprawiają się z grupą „wrogów idei”, z których najstarszy ledwo przekroczył dwudziestkę. Akcja wydawała się czysta, mieli załatwić wszystko w kwadrans, a tymczasem z piętnastu minut zrobiła się godzina krwawej łaźni. Nie spodziewali się tutaj wojska. Policji – być może. Policja wiecznie deptała im po piętach, więc nie zdziwiłby ich jakiś zagubiony na prowincji patrol, łatwy do ominięcia lub przekupienia, ale żołnierze? Nie, tego nie wzięli pod uwagę.

Simon stoi przy ciężarówce wypełnionej bronią i czuje, że robi mu się niedobrze. Patrzy na pierwszą linię drzew, za którą zniknęli ludzie Jimmy’ego, i zagryza wargi do krwi.

– Masz, dobrze ci zrobi. – Liam trąca go łokciem i częstuje fajkami. – Też tak miałem na początku.

– Na początku…? – Simon zaciąga się dymem i pozwala mu wpełznąć do każdej komórki ciała. Odkąd przyjechał do Belfastu, praktycznie oddycha tytoniem. Nie martwi go rak płuc, nie wierzy, że pożyje na tyle długo, by móc zachorować i umrzeć w szpitalnym łóżku.

– No, pierwszy raz. Akcja. Pewnie Jimmy każe ci dobić jeńców.

_Nie dość, że fabuła poroniona, to jeszcze główny bohater do dupy._

Simon przydeptuje peta, sięga po karabin i powoli rusza w kierunku lasu, modląc się o ratunek, który nie nadchodzi.

Po wszystkim mówi, że idzie „w miasto”, a pozostali śmieją się, żeby pozdrowił dziewczyny od Piegowatej Sue. _Chciałeś być rewolucjonistą, to masz._ Długo błądzi – nie zna jeszcze Belfastu na tyle, żeby się po nim swobodnie poruszać, ale z drugiej strony nie ma też celu, więc żadnej mapy nie potrzebuje. Siada na pierwszym lepszym przystanku i wyciąga z kieszeni pognieciony notatnik; papieros parzy mu palce. Przyjeżdża autobus, odjeżdża, drzwi zamknięte, otwarte, zamknięte, coraz mniej ludzi kręci się po ulicach, to zresztą jakieś przedmieście: same robotnicze domy obłażące tynkiem i plujące cegłami w przechodniów. Simon wyrzuca myśli z głowy. Kiedyś pomagało mu to na chwilę, ale teraz ołówek nie nadąża za mózgiem, więc koniec końców kartki lądują w koszu na śmierci. Gdyby znalazł je jakiś szpicel z komendy, z miejsca dostałby premię.

Jest w koszmarnym stanie, gdy trafia do Przytułku po raz pierwszy. Przypadkowo zahacza wzrokiem o szyld, na którego latarnia rzuca z litości odrobinę światła i zastanawia się, czy to pub, czy jakiś dowcip. Drzwi są uchylone, ale ze środka nie dobiega muzyka, a w pobliżu, poza pijaczkiem, który toczy wózek w kierunku bloku, nie widać żadnych potencjalnych klientów. Cisza, półmrok i koty gżące się po śmietnikach. Simon rzuca się na schody prowadzące do lokalu tak, jakby skakał do wody na główkę, o mało nie wybijając zębów na progu. Wita go zapach olejku różanego i marihuany.

Potem przychodzi tam niemal codziennie. I nie tylko tam – po paru tygodniach ma opanowaną całą podziemną sieć Belfastu: wie od kogo, za ile, jakie hasło, kto z kim i dlaczego. _No! Ma chłopak smykałkę do interesów!_ , myśli z początku Jimmy O’Phelan, mierząc siostrzeńca swoją miarę, ale zmienia zdanie, gdy po raz kolejny widzi go naćpanego. Nie ma sensu dłużej się łudzić. To nie jest żaden trik, sprytny podstęp, mający na celu infiltrację środowiska handlarzy dragów (IRA przydałoby się kolejne źródło dochodów), nie, Simon po prostu spada na dno i nawet nie próbuje walczyć o życie.

Czego jak czego, ale takiej zniewagi Jimmy nie może puścić płazem.

 

*

 

– Powinienem poderżnąć ci gardło – mówi cicho, żeby nikt poza Simonem tego nie usłyszał. Po pubie kręci się sporo ludzi: grupa mężczyzn okupuje stoły bilardowe, parę osób ogląda mecz w telewizorze zawieszonym nad barem, stoliki pod ścianami też są pozajmowane, jak to w sobotni wieczór. Tylko w kącie obok drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze zrobiło się trochę luźniej, pewnie dlatego, że potwornie tu duszno, a do tego śmierdzi z kuchni przypalonym żarciem. To właśnie tutaj Jimmy zaciąga Simona, gdy tylko tamten wchodzi do środka i zamawia piwo. – Powiedz, dlaczego miałbym tego nie robić, do cholery! – potrząsnął nim lekko. – No dlaczego, synu?

Sądzi, że usłyszy wariację na temat: „bo jesteśmy rodziną”, ale jest w błędzie. Simon odrywa rękę wuja od swojej szyi i patrzy na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Dlatego, że się mnie brzydzisz – odpowiada spokojnie, a potem naciąga kaptur na głowę i, nie zatrzymany przez nikogo, opuszcza knajpę i znika w mroku jak jebany wampir. _Nie ma na skurwiela sposobu… chyba tylko zamknąć go w jakiejś kaplicy i sfajczyć żywcem, ale pewnie nawet to by nie pomogło, szkoda zachodu._

– Szefie? – Rudy Dan wygląda na zaniepokojonego i wymownie patrzy na drzwi. 

Jimmy zaprzecza ruchem głowy.

– Whisky mi załatw – mówi, opanowując wybuch wściekłości.  – A najlepiej przynieś od razu całą butelkę.

**II**

**Simon**

 

Ognisko było niewielkie i osłonięte ze wszystkich stron drzewami, ale zapewne i tak zwróciło uwagę wszystkich nieumarłych w promieniu kilkunastu mil. Gary nie słuchał dobrych rad. W pewnym momencie po prostu wstał i zaczął znosić w jedno miejsce suche gałęzie, chociaż koordynacja jego ruchów pozostawiała wiele do życzenia – co krok się potykał, klnąc na czym świat stoi: siebie, whisky i cholerną apokalipsę, której, do diabła, nie miał w planach na najbliższy weekend. Ani na żaden kolejny, jeżeli już o tym mowa. Zanim udało mu się rozpalić ogień, minęło półtora wieku, bo najpierw zapalniczka odmówiła posłuszeństwa, a potem okazało się, że zapałki doszczętnie zamokły po ostatnim deszczu, ale w końcu osiągnął cel i płomienie strzeliły w górę jak podlane benzyną. Równie dobrze mogliby wywiesić nad sobą banner z napisem „tu jesteśmy, przybądźcie co rychło i rozszarpcie nas na kawałki.”

– Ale muszę ci przyznać, umarlaku… – powiedział Gary, jakby kontynuował jakiś wątek, chociaż Simon nie miał pojęcia, do czego nawiązuje. Dla świętego spokoju kiwnął głową. – Miałeś gadane – ciągnął tamten, nie zrażony brakiem entuzjazmu. Kucnął przy ognisku, trochę zbyt blisko, żeby było to bezpieczne przy tej ilości promili w organizmie, i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Patrzył w dal, chociaż niewiele można było z tej perspektywy zobaczyć: najwyżej parę najbliższych krzaków i plecak Simona porzucony przy spróchniałym konarze dębu. – Słyszałem cię kiedyś w knajpie. Byłeś strasznie zjarany, ale mówiłeś tak przekonująco, że o mało nie zostałem pacyfistą…  – parsknął. – Musieli mnie stamtąd wyprowadzić siłą.

Coś trzasnęło w pobliżu, więc umilkł i odruchowo poklepał się po kieszeniach, chociaż colt leżał w trawie, daleko poza zasięgiem jego ręki. Gdy to sobie uświadomił – uderzył się w czoło otwartą dłonią i zarechotał głupawo.

– Urządziłeś imprezę, to się teraz nie dziw, że goście przychodzą – mruknął Simon i podłożył ręce pod głowę. Z tej perspektywy widział tylko iskry tańczące w powietrzu i gałęzie krzyżujące się nad nimi jak baldachim; niebo było gdzieś wyżej, ciemne i zachmurzone. Niedostępne. Zastanawiał się, ile mu jeszcze zostało czasu. Dziesięć minut? Pół godziny? Godzina? Nigdy do tej pory nie przegapił swojej porcji leku, od błękitnych tabletek Proroka trzymał się z daleka (były ćpun eksperymentujący z prochami mógłby zaszkodzić misji), więc nawet nie wiedział, jak wyglądają pierwsze objawy. Czy mrowienie w dłoniach miało z tym coś wspólnego?

_–_ Chyba nie śpisz? Śpicie w ogóle? Bo słyszałem, że jeśli chodzi o pieprzenie…

_Kieren potrafiłby to powstrzymać,_ pomyślał Simon, słuchając Gary’ego piąte przez dziesiąte, bo znowu oślepiły go jasne punkciki – setki, tysiące, całe konstelacje – jak zawsze, gdy nie radził sobie z tym, co szalało w jego głowie. Szarańcza w czaszce, setki świetlików w gałkach ocznych. _Kieren dałby sobie radę nawet teraz, zrobiłby to, co należy… To znaczy co,_ ogarnęła go panika _. Co mam zrobić? Co zrobić? Jak..?_

Pewnie byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby pozwolił sobie na wybuch, ale nie, Simon  spalał się głównie od środka. Kiedyś przez pół nocy pisał jak w transie: „jestem pogorzeliskiem” i zamazał w ten sposób kilka zeszytów, ale w niczym to nie pomogło. Czasami przez chwilę wierzył w to, co mówi, ale koniec końców i tak lądował na jakiejś podłodze ( _w łazience na kafelkach, w tanim pokoju motelowym, na klatce schodowej zarośniętej kurzem, w przejściu podziemnym, na dworcu w obcym mieście_ ) z malarstwem Goi pod powiekami ( _z igłą w rękach_ ). Sam. Chory na siebie. Rozdygotany i zmęczony do granic możliwości. _Święty Simon Zelota od Upadków. Tyle razy rozpadłem się na kawałki, że nie ma już czego zbierać._

**Gary**

Gary nie był tak pijany, na jakiego wyglądał. Trzeba by dużo więcej, niż ta butelczyna, żeby powalić go na ziemię – szczególnie, że na whisky załapały się też pobliskie krzaki. Jasne, miał już trochę w czubie, ale nie na tyle, żeby dać się wydymać temu irlandzkiemu ścierwu! Ogarnęła go taka wściekłość ( _Wkurw, załapałem wkurwa. Jezu, Jem, nie wytrzymam, po prostu go zajebię!),_ że z trudem nad sobą panował, ale w głowie miał jasno jak nigdy, no, może tylko wtedy w Belfaście było podobnie. Parę głębokich wdechów i jakoś się ogarnął. Nawet nie wypadł z roli. Szkoda tylko, że fajki się skończyły – pal licho, że smakowały jak gówno – poczułby się lepiej, gdyby miał czym zająć ręce.

_Z ogniskiem przeszarżowałeś, stary. Nieważne, że zimno tu jak w lodówce_ , _to cię nie usprawiedliwia,_ pomyślał z niechęcią i podniósł się z ziemi. Obsesyjnie wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy, które dobiegały z głębi lasu, każdy szmer budził jego niepokój. _Ziąb ziąbem, ale w okolicy roi się od dzikich._

Zrobił rundkę dookoła polany, żeby się rozgrzać i rozeznać w sytuacji, a przy okazji pozbierał suche gałęzie i dorzucił do ogniska – jak ginąć, to z przytupem! Szkoda, że Monroe nie znalazł kiełbasek zamiast chleba, jemu by się i tak nie przydały, a Gary dużo by oddał za ciepły posiłek po paru dniach żywienia się sucharami. Tego jednego zazdrościł umarlakom – nie czuli głodu. Z nienawiścią spojrzał na Irlandczyka, leżącego na trawie w pewnej odległości od ogniska, jakby wilgoć mu nie przeszkadzała, i walczył przez moment z chęcią kopnięcia go w nerki. Dał sobie jednak spokój i wrócił na miejsce, podnosząc przy okazji colta.

Nikt już nie pilnował porządku. Powstawały, co prawda, organizacje zbrojne, coś na kształt HVF, tylko na mniejszą skalę, ale szlag je trafiał tak szybko, że Gary nawet nie zapamiętywał ich nazw. O jakiejś szeroko zakrojonej akcji nawet mowy nie było, bo Pipidówa Dolna nie miała kontaktu z Zadupiem Środkowym, a Zadupie Środkowe skłóciło się z Wygwizdowem Zarzecznym, bo tamci nie chcieli im pożyczyć mikrofali albo nosili zielone opaski zamiast niebieskich. Jebane Yorkshire. Festyn czy zombie apokalipsa, zdyscyplinowanie tych wszystkich świrów graniczyło z cudem!

 Dopiero teraz, z perspektywy czasu, naprawdę docenił Billa Macy i jego żelazną wolę. Pewność, z jaką podejmował decyzje. Charyzmę, która skupiała wokół niego ludzi. Wtedy też go podziwiał, to jasne, w końcu gdyby nie on, wyjechałby z Roarton dawno temu, ale nie zawsze zachowywał się wobec niego w porządku. Miał tego świadomość i do dzisiaj nie dawało mu to spokoju.

 

_Staremu znowu odpieprzyło_ , sarka nad piwem, po którejś z kolei krwawej jatce, _ten facet kompletnie zwariował, prowadzi nas na pewną śmierć! Trzeba mu odebrać dowództwo_! Z rozmachem odstawia kufel na stół, tak, że trochę płynu pryska na boki – jest wściekły i tak zmęczony, że ledwo widzi na oczy. Sala pubu kręci się wokół niego jak karuzela.

 Jem siedzi w najciemniejszym kącie i machinalnie przekłada z ręki do ręki podkładkę pod piwo. Nie zdążyła się jeszcze umyć, więc twarz ma umazaną we krwi, całe szczęście – nie jej, tylko tego umarlaka, który o mało nie zrobił z niej miazgi. Gdy Gary patrzy na dłonie dziewczyny, nie wiadomo czemu wzruszają go obgryzione do skóry paznokcie w ciemnych obwódkach brudu. Zapomina przez to, o czym właściwie mówił, i co ma do tego Bill Macy, który w tej samej chwili wchodzi do pubu i rzuca na krzesło przemoczoną kurtkę. Strzelbę odwiesza na hak i podchodzi do baru, zamówić flaszkę wódki. _Bohaterowie z HVF piją za darmo, kochanieńki_ , Pearl uśmiecha się do niego zachęcająco.

_Idź się przespać_ , mówi Gary do Jem, ale ta nie reaguje od razu. Dopiero gdy dotyka jej ręki, unosi głowę i spogląda na niego półprzytomnie. _Rano wychodzimy w teren, musisz być na chodzie. Masz szczęście, że pokój na górze jest teraz wolny._

 

Oczywiście nigdy nie powiedział Billowi w twarz tego, co mu się czasem wymsknęło po pijaku, ale stary na pewno o wszystkim wiedział. Wiedział o wiele więcej, niż wszyscy myśleli, chociaż część informacji chował głęboko i wyciągał tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebował szpili do wbicia komuś w plecy. Człowiek nigdy nie był pewien, kiedy wyskoczy z jakimś „pół roku temu na farmie dałeś się zaskoczyć temu trupowi jak ostatnia ciota”, albo „mówiłeś, że jesteś świetnym pływakiem, udowodnij to teraz”. Gary służył pod różnymi oficerami – formalnie w armii i nieformalnie już po cyrku ze zmartwychwstaniem – ale żaden nie budził w nim takich emocji, jak Bill Macy. Właściwie sam nie wiedział, co myśli o tym starym draniu. Gdyby jednak tamten kazał mu walczyć w pojedynkę z batalionem zombie, wykonałby rozkaz bez słowa protestu.

 

*

 

– Przejmuję dowództwo – warczy Ed, wciskając się między Gary’ego i tego rudego gnojka, którego imienia Gary nie może zapamiętać. Po drugiej strony drogi bandyci z IRA właśnie przepakowują skrzynie z jednej ciężarówki na drugą, niewiele przy tym rozmawiając. Trzeba przyznać – sprawnie im to idzie: jeszcze dziesięć, piętnaście minut i będzie po ptokach. – Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię, Kendal?

– Ta – odpowiada, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Nadal leży na brzuchu z patykiem w zębach i trzyma na muszce jednego z motocyklistów z obstawy. – Słyszę. I leję na to ciepłym moczem. A teraz wyparuj, bo mi zasłaniasz widok!

Pewnie wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby nie rozleźli się po lesie jak gówniarze na wycieczce szkolnej. Oddział składał się w większości z żółtodziobów, którzy dopiero co wyleźli matkom spod spódnic, a szkolenie skończyli w zeszłym tygodniu, więc trudno było ich upilnować. Jeden polazł w jedną stronę, bo sarenka, inny w drugą, bo  siusiu, i dyscyplinę szlag trafił. Też prawda, że nikt się tu nie spodziewał punktu kontaktowego IRA. Mieli poćwiczyć w terenie, nic więcej, a tu nagle kupa luda, ciężarówki i arsenał w skrzynkach po piwie ( _dobrze, że nie w trumnach_ ). A jakby tego było mało, Jimmy’emu O’Phelanowi i jego ludziom towarzyszyli uzbrojeni po zęby motocykliści z belfaskiego klubu.

_Ja pieprzę, ale jazda,_ myśli Gary, gdy dociera do niego powaga sytuacji. W ostatniej chwili pada na ziemię, dzięki czemu nikt go nie zauważa – rudy robi to samo, ma chłopak refleks. Na koniec dołącza do nich Conroy. Co za fuks, że nie wypadli z lasu na drogę wprost pod lufy tych irlandzkich drani!

– Jestem wyższy rangą. – Eddy nie daje za wygraną. W przeciwieństwie do rudego, który milczy jak zaklęty, nieważne: pub, poligon czy burdel, jemu nie zamyka się gęba przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Ten, kto go zrobił kapralem, musiał być chory na umyśle.

– Jezu, Conroy, zamknij mordę, bo nas powystrzelają!

Pozostali są gdzieś w tyle, za szosą. Gary naprawdę ma nadzieję, że porucznik ich powstrzyma, zanim zrobią coś naprawdę głupiego.

– O kurwa – szepcze Ed, zapominając o pretensjonalnym tonie i parciu na władzę. Gary leży tak blisko, że czuje wyraźnie, jak jego kolega tężeje ze strachu. – O kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – powtarza, jakby to była modlitwa. Biorąc pod uwagę poziom jego religijności, zapewne nią jest.

_Nadzieja matką głupich,_ myśli Gary, gdy oddział z porucznikiem na czele wchodzi, jakby nigdy nic – jakby to były jebane budki z lodami – między ciężarówki pełne karabinów. Z początku ludzie Jimmy’ego O. są tak zaskoczeni, że nie reagują, ale wystarczy kilka sekund, żeby wrócił im rozsądek. Rudy trzyma palec na cynglu i patrzy na Gary’ego,  ten jednak kręci głową. Atak nie ma sensu – we trzech i tak nie pokonają całej bandy, a mogą pogorszyć sytuację całego oddziału.

– Postraszą ich i puszczą – mruczy Gary niewyraźnie i wypluwa patyk. – A potem znikną i szukaj wiatru w polu.

Nie bardzo wierzy w to, co mówi, ale inne scenariusze, jakie przychodzą mu do głowy, brzmią jeszcze gorzej. Na przykład ten z egzekucją. Nie, to jakiś absurd! _Zwariowałeś, idioto_ , myśli ze złością, ale głupie myśli wcale nie znikają. Zamiast się uspokoić, czuje w gardle rosnącą gulę i z trudem przełyka ślinę. _Jimmy O. nie jest świrem. Nie zabije kilkunastu żołnierzy za jednym zamachem, bo rozpętałby piekło._ Nawet w jego głowie nie brzmi to przekonująco, bo, po pierwsze, wszyscy wiedzą, że Jimmy O’Phelan JEST świrem, a po drugie, w przeszłości nie raz udowodnił, że doprowadzanie atmosfery do stanu wrzenia to jego hobby. _Niech to wszystko szlag trafi!_

Teraz rozmawia z jednym ze swoich pomagierów (czy raczej, sądząc po gestykulacji, opieprza go za coś, nie przebierając w słowach), a Gary rozkoszuje się myślą, że gdyby zechciał, obaj byliby martwi. I to nic, że chwilę później on i jego kumple zostaliby rozniesieni w drzazgi przez wkurwionych Irlandczyków. Liczyła się sama możliwość. _Mógłbym, gdybym chciał._ _Ale tego nie zrobię, bo zamierzam wrócić do domu w jednym kawałki. Taki jestem, kurwa, rozsądny i opanowany._

– Tylko nie rób głupstw – szepcze Eddy, jakby czytał mu w myślach. Ze zdenerwowania strzela kostkami palców, co doprowadza Gary’ego do szału. – Kendal! To nie jest zabawa, do cholery!

_No co ty nie powiesz_ , _dupku._

Jimmy i ten drugi raz po raz popatrują na faceta stojącego obok ciężarówki, niespecjalnie się z tym kryjąc. Gary patrzy w tę samą stronę i dla zabawy zmienia cel – teraz mierzy w człowieka, budzącego w O’Phelanie tyle emocje. _Ciekawe, o co chodzi_ , myśli, wyrzucając z głowy niepokój o kolegów, którzy z rękami na karku klęczą wzdłuż rowu. Chwilowo nic im nie jest, najedli się tylko strachu – jedynie Gil oberwał po mordzie i chyba krwawi z nosa, bo gębę ma umazaną od brody po nasadę włosów. Dwóch motocyklistów trzyma ich na muszce, ale poza tym nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi.

Mężczyzna, w którego celuje Gary, pali papierosa za papierosem i wygląda, jakby trafił do niewłaściwego filmu i nie wiedział, co zrobić z rekwizytami. Niby ma, jak pozostali, karabin przewieszony przez ramię, ale trudno uwierzyć, że mógłby z niego wystrzelić i w cokolwiek trafić. To nie ten typ. Gary z niechęcią omiata spojrzeniem jego zgarbioną sylwetkę, dużo za dużą kurtkę, jakby odziedziczoną po wuju olbrzymie, i obszarpany  plecak z naszywkami. Facet wygląda bardziej na pismaka, niż terrorystę. Kto wie, może Jimmy przygarnął dziennikarza, żeby właził mu w dupę i robił dobrą prasę organizacji?

– Bam! – mówi Gary, jednak zamiast pociągnąć za spust, opuszcza broń i kładzie ją na murawie. Ręce ma mokre od potu. Chce się odwrócić i rzucić pod adresem Eddy’ego kolejną złośliwą uwagę, na przykład coś na temat ojca w sztabie, który załatwił mu awans, ale dźwięk odpalanego silnika wytrąca go z rytmu. Jedna z ciężarówek odjeżdża w stronę miasta, kolebiąc się na wertepach, a na drugą chłopak w skórzanej kurtce wrzuca ostatnią skrzynię i zaciąga plandekę z napisem „Usługi brukarskie”. Pozostali Irlandczycy palą, nie rozmawiając zbyt wiele. Tylko grupka, która zebrała się za plecami jeńców, zachowuje się nieco głośniej i nie trzeba być jasnowidzem, żeby się domyślić, że na głowy żołnierzy spada właśnie lawina inwektyw.

– Zaraz odjadą – mówi Eddy i nerwowym gestem gładzi się po wygolonej czaszce. – Zapomnij o przepustkach przez następną dekadę. Komendant urwie nam jaja.

– Porucznikowi urwie – odpowiada Gary bezwiednie.

Chwilę później nie słucha już Eddy’ego i jego skamlenia, skupiając uwagę na scenie rozgrywającej się poniżej, na drodze. Ma coraz gorsze przeczucia. Niestety, treść komend tu nie dociera – słychać tylko szmer rozmów i, co najwyżej, pojedyncze słowa, więc Gary domyśla się tylko, że Irlandczycy zbierają się do odjazdu. Jeńcy zostają postawieni do pionu. Potem podchodzi do nich tłustowłosy sukinsyn, zastępca Jimmy’ego, w towarzystwie dwóch motocyklistów, i zmuszają ich do marszu. Tuż przed tym, jak mijają pierwszą linię drzew, porucznik wyrywa się z szeregu i próbuje zabrać broń jednemu z obstawy, ale dostaje kopa w nerki i pada na ziemię. Podnoszą go brutalnie i pchają w kierunku pozostałych.

Dużo później, nad pierwszą, piątą, dziesiątą butelką piwa, Gary będzie sobie wyrzucał, że nic wtedy nie zrobił, chociaż miał przy sobie dwóch kumpli i karabin w rękach. _Gdybym wiedział,_ bełkocze, gdy do piwa dołącza gorzałka pędzona przez barmana, mocna jak wszyscy diabli, _gdybym wiedział, to bym ich wszystkich roz-pier-do-lił._

Płacze z głową schowaną w dłoniach i wmawia sobie, że to nie on, tylko alkohol, że to wódka płacze. Jego ojciec często tak mawiał, zanim odszedł i ślad po nim zaginął.

_Dosyć na dzisiaj,_ tłumaczy mu rudy z cierpliwością buddyjskiego mnicha i zabiera butelkę. _Wracamy do bazy._ Ale Gary przyciąga ją z powrotem i mówi, że jest trzeźwy jak świnia, nigdzie nie wraca, i żeby go zostawili w spokoju. _Aha, jasne, zostawię cię tutaj samego, a ty za pięć minut wdasz się w bijatykę i wylądujesz w pierdlu. Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz, stary. Chcesz czy nie chcesz, będę twoim cieniem._  

Miał na imię Maurice i zginął cztery miesiące później w zamachu bombowym.

 

**III**

 

**Simon**

Jest prawie szczęśliwy.

Wielkie przestrzenie, wielka niewiadoma, niekończąca się szosa prowadząca donikąd – to wszystko daje mu poczucie _odkorzenienia_. Nic nie krępuje mu ruchów. Od czterech miesięcy nie ćpa, czasem tylko zapali zioło gdzieś na poboczu drogi (dla heroinisty marihuana to nie narkotyk), jeżeli nie zdąży przed nocą znaleźć kwatery. A gdy złapie stopa i dotrze na czas do motelu, zamiast spać, godzinami wsłuchuje się w rozmowy kierowców ciężarówek w przymotelowych jadłodajniach, czynnych przez całą dobę. Czyta na zmianę Ginsberga i Bukowskiego.

Gdy pewnego razu próbuje halucynogenów, uprawianych przez Indian z rezerwatu na kupie gnoju za barakami, przeżywa katharsis. Nigdy wcześniej – i nigdy później – tak bardzo nie płacze. Wypłakuje z siebie cały Belfast: Jimmy’ego O’Phelana, Irlandzką Armię Republikańską, martwych żołnierzy, dilerów, zagubionych chłopców z dzielnicy biedy i wszystkie działki, które w siebie wstrzyknął, żeby przestać myśleć.

Rano nie ma już czym płakać i z trudem przypomina sobie własne imię. Wtedy wstaje, próbuje oczyścić ubranie z zaschniętego błota (nawet nie zauważył, że pół nocy spędził w błotnistej sadzawce), a potem zarzuca plecak na ramię i rusza w kierunku szosy. Po drodze mija starego Indianina, opartego o ścianę baraku – pewnie wyszedł się wysikać albo nie mógł dospać do świtu – który na jego widok przykłada rękę do piersi i kręci głową, wydmuchując kłęby dymu. Simon odpowiada mu niepewnym uśmiechem.

 

*

 

Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie Fiona Larkin i Maureen Ashby nigdy nie wylądowałby na lotnisku w Chicago. Prędzej czy później Jimmy kazałby go sprzątnąć – albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, zamordowałby go własnoręcznie, żeby ratować honor rodziny.

Simon widzi tę scenę jak na filmie. Najpierw wyobraża sobie tło: zaułek śmierdzący moczem, śmietniki (może ktoś akurat wrzucałby do kontenera puste butelki), kłótnia małżeńska w mieszkaniu na parterze, gdzie w obramowaniu framug bez przerwy mruga ekran telewizora. Zaduch przedmieścia po upalnym dniu. Bielizna i dziecięce koszulki suszące się na sznurze, przewieszonym między oknami. W oddali – szmer samochodów. Niedaleko jest szpital, więc co jakiś czas słychać też jazgot karetki.

Potem w jego głowie pojawiają się kolejne sekwencje.

Wracałby do domu w środku nocy, na ugiętych kolanach jak bosman po szychcie; koty uskakiwałyby mu spod nóg i umykały w głąb podwórek. Jimmy czekałby na niego przed drzwiami do mieszkania, paląc papierosa. Ochroniarzy nie byłoby widać, ale Dan na pewno sterczałby w pobliżu, bo nigdy nie zostawiał szefa bez obstawy (może siedziałby w samochodzie, zaparkowanym po drugiej stronie ulicy i szukał w radiu rocka z lat osiemdziesiątych).

Simon przystanąłby w połowie drogi – widok Jimmy’ego wcale by go nie przestraszył. Dłuższą chwilę szperałby po kieszeniach, żeby znaleźć klucze, a brak możliwości wejścia do domu ubawiłby go do łez. _Zdaje się, że zgubiłem klucze_ , rozłożyłby ręce w geście błazeńskiej rezygnacji, _ale nie ma strachu, barman mieszka w pobliżu_ (nie dodałby, że czasem zostaje na noc) _i podrzuci je rano._ Jimmy na to: _W takim razie chodźmy na spacer._  

Barman faktycznie wpadłby rano po pracy i to on znalazłby zwłoki na korytarzu, a potem zadzwonił na policję. _Ja pierdolę_ , _kolejny martwy Irol,_ powiedziałby z irytacją gliniarz, ubrany w koszulkę z napisem „Allons-y!” przepoconą pod pachami, _przez tego dupka nie odwiozę dzieciaków do szkoły. Sarah mnie zabije!_ Jego kolega odwinąłby batona z papierka i smętnie pokiwał głową. Przy trupie Simona znaleźliby zużytą strzykawkę, drobniaki i tomik Yeatsa w poplamionej okładce.

_Święty Simon Zelota od Trybu Przypuszczającego_. Gdy opowiada tę historię Fionie, kobiecie Jimmy’ego O’Phelana, na zapleczu knajpy o czwartej nad ranem, brzmi o wiele gorzej niż w jego głowie. A jednak robi wrażenie. Od dziecka potrafił wymyślać różne historie, ale dopiero w Belfaście uświadomił sobie, że werbalizowanie ich zjednuje mu ludzi – albo wyprowadza ich z równowagi. _Urodzony z ciebie agitator_ , stwierdził kiedyś były gliniarz, z którym Simon popalał opium, gdy brakowało forsy na heroinę. _Dziwne, że Jimmy do tej pory tego nie zauważył._

Fiona jest podobnego zdania, chociaż nie mówi tego na głos. Wyprostowana siedzi na krześle, bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich włosów i nie spuszcza wzroku z Simona, który czuje się z tego powodu coraz mniej komfortowo. W końcu traci wątek. Wie, że z tą kobietą nie ma żartów i jeżeli ktoś może sprowadzić na jego głowę burzę z piorunami, to właśnie ona. Prosi nawet w duchu, żeby skończyła z nim tu i teraz. Może nawet mówi to głośno?

Ale ona milczy, więc piją tę cholerną herbatę w nieskończoność. Ktoś zagląda na zaplecze i szybko wychodzi, z głównej sali dobiegają dźwięki gitary. Cuchnie dymem i  alkoholem. Gdyby nie Fiona, Simon siedziałby teraz na podłodze pod rustykalną makatką, palił fajkę wodną i przekładał Ciorana na język upalonych współbraci – nie dane mu jednak tej nocy wcielić się w rolę guru. Trzeźwieje zbyt szybko, wbrew własnej woli, wbrew pokłutym przedramionom i towarowi, który powinien zapewnić mu spokój przez parę godzin.

Ból jest tak niespodziewany, że ciska nim o ziemię. Następne, co pamięta, to posadzka upstrzona obierkami ziemniaków, lepka od alkoholu, i kosz na śmieci, do którego rzyga, jakby wyrzygiwał własne trzewia; bez końca i bez nadziei, że kiedykolwiek poczuje się lepiej.

– Musisz stąd wyjechać – mówi Fiona, podtrzymując mu głowę. Klęczy obok i oboje wyglądają tak, jakby modlili się do chtonicznego bóstwa odpadków i niestrawionych resztek.  – Najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

Trzy dni później siedzi w busie, który wiezie go do ośrodka.

Niewiele pamięta z tego okresu: tylko ciszę i falowanie, poczucie nierealności i oderwania od własnego ciała – ale późniejsze wspomnienia z czasów już po zmartwychwstaniu spychają te z odwyku na dalszy plan. Czasem tylko uświadamia sobie, że tak, to było jego życie, a nie jedna z przeczytanych fabuł. Naprawdę byłeś na odwyku, Simonie Monroe, wydusili z ciebie truciznę, wyprali z emocji, twoje truchło zawinęli w pachnące krochmalem prześcieradła, a na koniec włożyli obola do ust, żebyś miał na transport. _Tu masz bilet, a tutaj pieniądze na początek,_ mówi Maureen Ashby na parkingu przed ośrodkiem. _Pozdrowienia od Jimmy’ego O._ , dodaje niepotrzebnie, bo Simon wie, że nie przyjechałaby tutaj bez jego zgody. Gdyby to zrobiła, nazajutrz byłaby martwa.

 

*

 

– No i co tam słychać w domu, chłopcze? – pyta Chibs Telford, mając na myśli Belfast, i trąca swoim kieliszkiem kieliszek Simona. Siedzą w pubie niedaleko lotniska. Czeka ich długa droga do Charming, ale mają dużo czasu, dlatego żadnemu nie spieszy się do wyjścia.

Simon dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Wszystko go interesuje, każdy szczegół – nawet wypchany łeb jelenia, wiszący nad drzwiami. Potoki emocji uderzają go ze wszystkich stron, pławi się w nich z masochistyczną przyjemnością. Stary kontynent zostawił za plecami, a wydarzenia z nim związane, wydają się teraz odległe i prawie nierealne. _Jesteś nowym człowiekiem, Simonie Monroe. Nowym człowiekiem w Nowym Świecie,_ tłumaczy sobie, popijając wódkę z colą, i naprawdę w to wierzy, chociaż sformułowanie „Nowy Świat” budzi w nim skojarzenia z Huxleyem.

Od razu czuje sympatię do Chibsa Telforda, byłego męża Fiony, który swego czasu (z powodów dość oczywistych, biorąc pod uwagę jego powiązania z IRA), wyemigrował do Stanów i został tutaj na stałe. Jest w Chibsie coś, co sprawia, że chce mu się ufać. Wewnętrzny spokój. Siła. Simon słyszał o Telfordzie już wcześniej: od ludzi Jimmy’ego, od Fiony, nawet od samego O’Phelana, chociaż ten ostatni, mówiąc o dawnym kumplu, zaciskał gniewnie szczęki albo ukrywał wściekłość pod maską ironii. Pamiętano o nim w Belfaście, tak jak on, od lat żyjąc w Stanach, w głębi duszy nie przestał być bojownikiem IRA. Simon nie ma pojęcia, jaka jest historia Fiony, Jimmy’ego i Chibsa, co się między nimi działo w przeszłości, ale dałby głowę, że to znakomity materiał na powieść. Szkoda tylko, że autor nie pożyłby dostatecznie długo, żeby zobaczyć ją w druku.

Chibs z początku patrzy na młodego Monroe oczami Fiony. Widzi byłego ćpuna, niewygodnego siostrzeńca Jimmy’ego O’Phelana, faceta, którego trzeba usunąć z drogi, żeby nie zawadzał. Dopiero potem, już w drodze do Charming, odkrywa, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem już za życia dyndającym na sznurze. _Przysłaliście mi żywego trupa_ , myśli ze złością, dodając gazu do dechy. _Co ja mam z nim zrobić, do cholery?_ Bardzo chciałby postawić krzyżyk na tym chłopaku, który przypomina mu poranionego kundla zdychającego za szopą, ale nie potrafi, więc targa go wszędzie ze sobą i próbuje utrzymać z dala od pętli. Nie jest to proste. Wojna gangów w Charming przyjmuje taki obrót, że nikt nie może być pewny swojego losu.

– Wpadłeś z deszczu pod rynnę – mówi przepraszająco i przyciąga Simona do siebie na kilka sekund, zanim tamten wsiądzie do autobusu i zniknie mu z oczu. – Może lepiej będzie, jeśli zmienisz klimat.

Nie ma czasu myśleć o nim zbyt często. SMS-y przychodzą coraz rzadziej. Gdy jednak parę miesięcy później dowiaduje się od Fiony, jaki był ciąg dalszy historii młodego Monroe, kupuje flaszkę i upija się w domu do nieprzytomności, jak za czasów Belfastu. Wyrzuty sumienia są nie do zniesienia. _Już nikt nie zadynda na sznurze podczas mojej wachty_ , obiecuje sobie tamtej nocy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i czuje się tak, jakby właśnie podpisał cyrograf z diabłem.

Bardzo próbuje dotrzymać słowa.

 

*

 

Droga w dół jest szybka, szczególnie, gdy zaczynasz biec.

Simon walczy jeszcze przez chwilę, ale bez wiary, że może zwyciężyć – zna objawy na pamięć i dobrze wie, że będą się tylko mnożyć, a każdy kolejny to zapowiedź następnego. Jak w Apokalipsie.

Chwyta się różnych zajęć, najchętniej tych najprostszych i niewymagających myślenia, ale w końcu nie ma już nawet tyle siły, żeby rozkładać towary w supermarkecie. Czuje się rozpaczliwie samotny, bo tym razem nie ma przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby go wyciągnąć z tego _stanu_ , albo chociaż jakoś mu ulżyć – ułożyć w ciepłym, bezpieczny miejscu i zapalić lampę. Zmusić do wypicia herbaty. Myśli nawet, że może dobrze byłoby wrócić do Charming, ale zaraz przyplątuje się myśl, że zawiódłby Chibsa, zawiódłby wszystkich, i lepiej zagrzebać się w jakiejś norze i przestać oddychać.

W akcie ostatecznej desperacji przyłącza się do komuny ćpunów, zamieszkujących pustostany na skraju miasta. Z początku kopiuje ich zachowanie, spędzając całe dnie na próbach zdobycia prochów, ale gdy jego kumpel z barłogu obok wstrzykuje w żyłę jakiś szlam, nabyty nie wiadomo gdzie i od kogo, po czym umiera wijąc się w męczarniach, coś w nim pęka i raz jeszcze zmusza do walki. Ostatni raz. _Nie pozwolimy, żeby nas zniszczyli_ , mówi współlokatorom – współbraciom – a oni mu wierzą, chociaż nie mają powodu, bo jak do tej pory nie wykazał się niczym szczególnym. Kręcił się tylko bez celu po korytarzach i cytował poetów, o których nikt tutaj nawet nie słyszał.

A jednak to właśnie do Simona zaczynają przychodzić, gdy mają jakiś problem. To on rozstrzyga spory, wyznacza dyżury i rozmawia z psami, jeżeli w okolicy ktoś komuś wypruje bebechy na tyle efektownie, by zwrócić uwagę policji. Rola społecznika nie jest szyta na jego miarę, ale Simon jakoś się w nią wciska. Udaje mu się to i owo wywalczyć, w tym i owym bierze udział, tego i owego przekuje, że napady na stacje benzynowe to kiepski pomysł. Z ćpania tworzy sztukę na miarę street artu. Aż pewnego dnia siada na placu zabaw z książką w jednej ręce, z taśmą klejącą w drugiej, i dochodzi do wniosku, że to wszystko nie ma żadnego sensu.

 

*

 

– Ej, Monroe – zagaja go Dom Ritardi z Wydziału Zabójstw. Simon siedzi na połamanej huśtawce między blokami i próbuje posklejać książkę z bajkami. Nie przyjmuje fajki, gdy gliniarz podsuwa mu paczkę pod nos.

_Nie jedz owoców granatu, jeżeli zamierzasz opuścić Hades_.

Tamten nie wygląda na zrażonego, wręcz przeciwnie. Przysiada na skraju piaskownicy i pali, przyglądając się Simonowi spod daszka nieprzepisowej czapki z daszkiem z logo drużyny piłkarskiej. Milczenie przedłuża się coraz bardziej. Jest nieznośne jak upał.

– Moja bratanica ma taką samą, tylko nowsze wydanie – mówi od niechcenia. _Na pewno jest sympatycznym facetem_ , myśli Simon. Może od czasu do czasu przesadza z alkoholem, nie na tyle jednak, by budziło to czyjś niepokój, po prostu ma stresującą pracę i lubi się zrelaksować przy butelce. Poza tym za mało kocha regulamin, żeby dostać awans – szef nazywa go wrzodem na dupie i wysyła do najgorszej roboty. Ale to sympatyczny facet. Odwiedza matkę w co drugi weekend i bawi się bratankami. – Bajki im czytasz na dobranoc, jak się najarają?

– Czasami – odpowiada Simon, nie podnosząc głowy znad książki. Trudno go sprowokować. I łatwo pomylić apatię z opanowaniem.

– A czy w trakcie tych… sesji czytelniczych – gliniarz nie daje za wygraną – nie zauważyłeś przypadkiem wysokiego faceta z podgoloną czaszą, z tatuażami na skroniach i za uszami? Nie? – wzdycha. – Jaka szkoda. Bo wiesz, to wielki miłośnik literatury. Szczególnie powieści Mario Puzo.  

Simon uśmiecha się kącikami warg. Podnosi książkę do góry, żeby sprawdzić efekty swojej pracy – tomiszcze wygląda nieźle, chociaż trudno ukryć, że najlepsze lata ma już za sobą. Znalazł je w kontenerze parę ulic stąd. Ktoś, kto wyrzuca do śmieci baśnie braci Grimm, jakby to były zużyte baterie albo opakowanie po jogurcie, musi być cholernie szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

– Tony Cosca – ciągnie Ritardo. – Mówi ci coś to nazwisko? Szmatławce od wczoraj o niczym innym nie piszą! Pewnie nawet w tej chwili obserwuje nas z piętnastu blogerów i co najmniej jeden youtubers.

– Tony wyskoczył z okna – mówi Simon, usiłując rozprostować kartki. Gdyby książka poleżała w śmietniku parę dni dłużej, zostałaby z niej kupka zgniłych kartek. – Miał depresję.

Gliniarz parska śmiechem.

– Aha, uroczo – szczerzy zęby jak wilczur. – Depresja gangstera. Prawie jak w filmie. A nie opowiadał ci przypadkiem na tych waszych… mitingach, o swoich kumplach od kieliszka? Na przykład tych z Sycylii?

– Miał depresję i skoczył z siódmego piętra – Simon nie podnosi głosu. – Byłem przy tym.

– Tak? To może mu trochę pomogłeś…?

 

 

_Byłem tam przez cały czas._ Owija skrawek taśmy klejącej wokół palca _–_ jakie to przyjemne uczucie! Prawie jak zrywanie ze skóry zaschniętego kleju. _Obserwowałem przez szparę. Długo siedział na stołku koło tej dziwnej maszyny… nie wiem, jak się nazywa… Potem powiedział: Jezu, wybacz, i zerwał się z miejsca. To był chyba pasek, tato. Nie mogłem… nie mogłem ruszyć się z miejsca._

Ojciec nie mówi ani słowa, przeciera tylko szmatką szkła okularów. Może wolałby, żeby Simon płakał. A może nie.

_Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Po prostu spróbuj._ Tony nie patrzy na Simona, tylko przez niego, gdzieś w pustkę. Simon zauważa szczegóły, całość mu umyka. Widzi pokaleczone kostki dłoni, popękany tynk i zagrzybione ściany klatki schodowej; nie może oderwać wzroku od śladów stóp, wyraźnie odznaczających się na pokrytej pyłem posadzce. Bloki spisano na straty. W ścianach w miejscu okien zieją dziury, a szyb nieistniejącej windy prowadzi do piekła.

Gdyby podbiegł do Tony’ego od razu po wejściu na górę, być może zdołałby go powstrzymać. A może nie.

 

Zamyka książkę i ostrożnie kładzie ją na murku obok huśtawki. Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy patrzy gliniarzowi w oczy.

– W niczym mu nie pomogłem.

Dom Ritardi nie wygląda na przekonanego, ale tym razem nie zgarnia Simona na dołek. Przyszedł na rekonesans. Niby przypadkiem zostawia obok bajek Grimma paczkę papierosów (w środku jest wizytówka) i, z rękami w kieszeniach, odchodzi w kierunku samochodu. Wraca parę dni później, ale gdy zagaduje dziewczynę w dredach o „tego Irlandczyka”, słyszy, że zniknął i więcej się nie pojawi.

 

**IV**

**Gary**

 

– I co dalej, wróciłeś do Belfastu po złoty strzał?

Irol skinął głową. No tak, bardzo to w jego stylu – urywać historię w takim momencie! Gary parsknął z rozdrażnieniem i roztarł zgrabiałe dłonie, czerwone jak u drwala. Był wściekły, że dał się wciągnąć w opowieść umarlaka, który chyba poczuł natchnienie, bo gadał z godzinę bez przerwy. Obaj siedzieli blisko ogniska, widoczni z daleka jak filety na patelni – każdy idiota mógłby im wpakować w plecy cały arsenał, a potem zniknąć w ciemnościach niezauważony przez nikogo. Gary miał nadzieję, że zaświaty to pic na wodę, bo myśl o tym, że Bill Macy patrzy na niego z góry, była nie do zniesienia.

– Zawsze chciałem tam pojechać – burknął i cisnął do ognia kawałek kory, który akurat wpadł mu w ręce. – Ale jeszcze bardziej do Kanady. Pewnie bym pojechał, gdyby nie… to wszystko.

_A raczej – gdyby nie ty, skurwielu_ , _i twoi kumple z cmentarza_.

Monroe wyglądał zadziwiająco dobrze jak na kogoś, kto przegapił swój zastrzyk. Odporny drań. Gary z rozkoszą rozwaliłby mu łeb czymś ciężkim, ale zamiast tego siedział jak kiep na biwaku i zastanawiał się, co dalej robić. Czekać tu dalej, zgodnie z umową? Wrócić do Roarton? Fala mdłości podeszła mu do gardła. Nie, to nie był dobry pomysł – nawet, jeżeli jakimś cudem po drodze nie dobrałby się do niego żaden zombiak, załatwiłby go pierwszy lepszy bojówkarz na ulicy. Gary Kendal nie był już bohaterem z czasów zmartwychwstania, któremu stawia się piwo w knajpie, o nie, teraz był w najlepszym razie „skończony”. Żaden z kumpli nie podałby mu ręki… zresztą pewnie i tak większość z nich gryzła piach od dołu. W noc pożarów działy się takie sceny, że Apokalipsa to przy tym bułka z masłem!

– O kurwa… – zdążył  jęknąć, zanim go przypiliło i zaczął rzygać w krzaki. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Trudno powiedzieć, czy winna była whisky wypita na pusty żołądek, czy raczej wizja ostatniego dnia w Roarton, kiedy Jem Walker spłonęła żywcem w domu Amy Dyer. Takich widoków się nie zapomina. Mógł sobie wmawiać, jaki to z niego twardy gość, ale od tamtego czasu nie przespał spokojnie ani jednej nocy, a gdyby nie alkohol prawdopodobnie nie sypiałby wcale – i zdechł z wyczerpania wiele tygodni temu.

Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Oddałby wszystko za szczotkę i pastę do zębów.

– Co się tak gapisz – warknął na Irola, który jak zwykle nie zareagował na zaczepkę. Znowu milczał i Gary zaczął się zastanawiać, czy opowieść o Belfaście i eskapadzie po Stanach nie była czasem omamem. – To nie whisky, tylko jakaś podróba! Po zwykłej nigdy… – splunął z odrazą. – Trzeba się zbierać.

– Dokąd?  

Gary miał przechlapane u kumpli z bojówek, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co czekało Simona Monroe, jeżeli wpadłby w ręce ludzi Proroka. Nienawidzili go bardziej niż wszystkich żywych razem wziętych – dla nich był zdrajcą numer jeden. Właściwie to cud, że jeszcze go nie dopadli. Facet miał talent do rozpływania się w powietrzu.

– Ciężarówka – powiedział Gary, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. – Może odpali. Przechodziłeś tamtędy, musiałeś ją widzieć.

Tym razem Irol nie wytrzymał i uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– O co ci chodzi, Kendal – zapytał wprost – bo zaczynam się gubić. Gdyby na twoim miejscu był ktoś inny, pomyślałbym, że to jakaś wyrafinowana tortura, ale ty… to ty – urwał. – Prosiłem, żebyś mnie zastrzelił, ale nie chciałeś. Na pewno się domyśliłeś, że nie mam już Neurotryptyliny.

_„Ty… to ty”. Poczekaj tylko, draniu!_

– A może po prostu chcesz zginąć? – ciągnął Monroe spokojnie. Ten spokój, nawet, jeśli tylko pozorny, drażnił Gary’ego najbardziej. – Istnieją lepsze sposoby. Kto jak kto, ale ja wiem o tym najlepiej.

– Nie widziałeś, jak płonęli – przerwał mu ze złością.

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu to powiedział. Zrobił to odruchowo, bezmyślnie. Na widok bolesnego skurczu, który upodobnił twarz Irola do groteskowej maski, powinien poczuć satysfakcję, ale zamiast tego znowu skręciło go w żołądku. Tym razem opanował mdłości. Wydarzenia tamtej nocy stanęły mu przed oczami, jakby wszystko działo się wczoraj. Nawet dłonie zapiekły tak, jak wtedy – musiał je podnieść na wysokość oczu, żeby się upewnić, że nie wyglądają jak wyciągnięty z ogniska kawałek mięsa.

Były czerwone i zniekształcone. Nigdy nie odzyska pełnej sprawności w palcach.

Monroe też patrzył na jego dłonie jak zahipnotyzowany i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. _No, no, Simon Monroe zapomniał języka w gębie, niesłychane._ Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie oberwał w twarz i nie bardzo wie, czy oddać, czy nadstawić drugi policzek.

To też był odruch, równie głupi, jak ten poprzedni.

– I tak nic byś na to poradził – burknął niechętnie. – Nawet, gdybyś jakimś cudem dotarł na czas.

 

*

 

– Co się tu dzieje?

Nikt mu nie odpowiada. Gary przeklina pod nosem i szuka w tłumie kogoś z organizacji, kogokolwiek, kto mu wyjaśni, o co tu, do cholery chodzi. _Kilkanaście godzin mnie nie było. Niecałą dobę._ W końcu z ulgą dostrzega Deana, który stoi na uboczu i rozmawia z jakąś kobietą w kurtce przeciwdeszczowej. Łokciami toruje sobie do nich drogę.

– O, wróciłeś – zauważa Dean i wyciąga z kieszeni kolejną porcję ziaren słonecznika. Gary przewraca oczami. Jest tak zmęczony, że nie ma siły na ironiczny komentarz. W jeden dzień zrobił trasę, którą normalnie robiło się w dwa, a w dodatku pojechał tam na próżno, bo nikt nie wziął jego ostrzeżeń na poważnie.

Średnia wieku gapiów to pięćdziesiąt z hakiem, z młodszych widać tylko kilku wariatów ze świętym obrazkiem na kiju. Gary przypomina sobie akcję pacyfikacji burdelu za czasów Maxine Martin – pozornie wszystko wygląda podobnie: krzykacze z megafonem, bannery, oburzeni gapie – ale atmosfera jest całkiem inna. Ci ludzie nie przyszli tutaj pogadać, oni łaknęli krwi. I mieli broń. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo broni jak na kółko modlitewne i grupę podstarzałych rencistów.

– Irol jest w środku? – zagaja, bo poznaje bungalow, w którym kiedyś mieszkała Amy Dyer, a potem przez jakiś czas jej kumpel rewolucjonista. Odkąd Monroe stracił pozycję rozgrywającego w sekcie Proroka, starał się nie rzucać w oczy. Irlandzki śmieć. Gary dalej miał z nim na pieńku, ale marnowanie czasu i energii na kogoś, kto i tak był skończony, mijało się z celem.

Dean kręci głową i pluje łupinami.

– Kieren Walker – odpowiada po chwili. – I paru innych.

– Kieren Walker...?

To brzmi co najmniej dziwnie. Okej, gdyby w środku siedziała Zoe, Gary’ego nie zdziwiłaby manifestacja pod drzwiami – odkąd ta suka przejęła władzę, każdego dnia dochodziło do jakiegoś incydentu z zombie w roli głównej. Ludzie mieli dosyć. To właśnie usiłował wytłumaczyć paru idiotom w garniakach, z którymi umówił się na spotkanie, ale usłyszał, że sytuacja jest pod kontrolą, sztab Proroka wybity niemal do nogi przez oddziały Torchwood, a reszta to niedobitki, które podskakują jak kura po obcięciu głowy i nie stanowią zagrożenia. Na koniec facet z uśmiechem jak z reklamy pasty do zębów pochylił się nad nim konfidencjonalnie i dodał: „Nie zostawiamy naszych weteranów bez wsparcia. Proszę zadzwonić pod ten numer, to bardzo dobry terapeuta”.

– Kieren Walker? – powtarza i patrzy w kierunku domu. Okna są ciemne, a ze środka nie dobiegają żadne odgłosy. – Nie baw się w drama queen, tylko gadaj, o co tu chodzi. Jak wyjeżdżałem, Walker siedział u siebie jak mysz pod miotłą. Chciałem nawet sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyje…

Żart jest kiepski nawet jak na możliwości Gary’ego, ale całe szczęście nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi. Dwie kobiety z odręcznie wymalowanym bannerem krzyczą coś o „pomiocie szatana”, spod płotu dobiega szmer modlitwy, a chłopak z psem na smyczy, który dołączył do gapiów parę minut temu, przymierza się do zrobienia graffiti na drzwiach od garażu. _Ciekawe, co napisze? Zombie do gazu?_

Najgroźniej wyglądają faceci stojący przy płocie: jest ich pięciu, każdy z bronią w ręku. Są podminowani. Obserwują zgromadzenie, plują śliną ciemną od tabaki, przeważnie milczą, ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że nie przynieśli strzelb dla ozdoby. Gary nie raz widział Johna Morgana w akcji: do dzisiaj bolą go żebra na wspomnienie wpierdolu, jaki dostał od starego za podkradanie jabłek z sadu, gdy miał dziesięć lat. O mało nie stracił wtedy płuca. Po zmartwychwstaniu, Morgan przez jakiś czas walczył ramię w ramię z Billem Macy, ale szybko się pokłócili i John zaczął działać na własną rękę. Dwa słońca nie mogą świecić na jednym niebie.

Teraz, razem z Morganem sterczy pod płotem jego szwagier (o dziwo trzeźwy), brat Larry, zarośnięty jak żebrak, i dwóch kuzynów z farmy na wrzosowisku. Dziwne – rzadko spotykało się w mieście całą piątkę jednocześnie. Odkąd mała Sue, córka Larry’ego, została potrącona przez samochód, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy Walker podciął sobie żyły, nie zostawiali gospodarstw bez opieki, a rodzin pilnowali jak strażnicy więźniów politycznych. Banda dziwaków. Nawet ich dzieciaki przestały chodzić do szkoły, a żony pojawiały się w kościele tylko od wielkiego dzwonu, zawsze w obstawie krewniaków. Mieszkali na wywiejewie: niby jeszcze w granicach administracyjnych Roarton, ale tak naprawdę pośrodku niczego. Nikt ich tam nie odwiedzał. Chodziły plotki, że John Morgan nie zje niczego, czego wcześniej sam nie ubije, nie wypatroszy i nie upiecze nad własnoręcznie rozpalonym ogniem.

– Mógłby założyć szkołę przetrwania. Zbiłby majątek – mruczy Gary, a Dean, który właśnie chciał coś powiedzieć, zamyka usta i patrzy na niego jak na idiotę. Kobieta w kurtce przeciwdeszczowej unosi brwi do góry. To Alice, nauczycielka angielskiego w młodszych klasach, działaczka organizacji pro-life i podpora tutejszej parafii. Ładna dziewczyna, szkoda, że dewotka jakich mało.

– Walker porwał Sue Morgan – mówi w końcu Dean i wytrzepuje z kieszeni ostatnie łupiny słonecznika. Nie wygląda na przejętego całą sytuacją, może tylko zezuje trochę bardziej niż zwykle. – Morganowie chcieli ją spalić na stosie.

– Że co?

Nie, to jakiś absurd! Gary myśli, że się przesłyszał, ale Dean powtarza, że Morganowie chcieli spalić na stosie córeczkę Larry’ego, tę samą, którą jakiś czas temu pijany dupek potrącił na drodze, gdy szła z matką do sklepu. To była głośna sprawa, dopiero niedawno znaleziono i osądzono sprawcę – okazał się nim jakiś młokos, bogaty synek tatusia. Gdyby Larry dostał go w swoje ręce, facet skończyłby z obciętymi jajami wepchniętymi do gardła. Miał szczęście, że gliniarze dopadli go pierwsi.

– Nikt nie wiedział, że ożyła – ciągnie Dean, nie zwracając uwagi na szok malujący się na twarzy kolegi. – Chyba trzymali ją w piwnicy. Nie wiem, jakim cudem Kieren się o tym dowiedział… A może mała sama stamtąd uciekła?

– Jezu. – Gary zerka na Morganów i czuje, że zimny pot zaczyna mu spływać po plecach. – Trzeba było wpakować jej kulkę w łeb! – wybucha w końcu. – A zwłoki spalić! Po co odstawiali takie cyrki? Akurat wtedy, gdy mamy na karku tę wariatkę od Proroka i jej martwych kumpli?

– Tylko stos mógł ocalić jej duszę przed potępieniem – mówi Alice, a Gary przez chwilę ma nadzieję, że to ironia.

Szybko ją traci.

– Gdzie Jem? To znaczy, gdzie reszta? Jezu, Dean, zawiadomiłeś resztę, prawda? – Szuka potwierdzenia w oczach kumpla, ale widzi kompletny brak zrozumienia. – Kurwa mać, całkiem ocipiałeś?

Po raz setny w ciągu ostatniej doby marzy, żeby Bill Macy poklepał go po plecach i powiedział: „Spokojnie, chłopcze. Zostaw to mnie”. Niestety, za jego plecami nie ma nikogo. Centrala postawiła na nich krzyżyk. Sąsiednie wiochy same z trudem utrzymywały się na powierzchni – na ich wsparcie nie było co liczyć. W okolicy harcowała banda zombie-terrorystów z niestabilną psychicznie liderką na czele, a morale oddziału HVF (zdelegalizowanego i odartego z funduszy) właśnie sięgnęło dna. Doprawdy, brakowało tu tylko płonących stosów i głów pozatykanych na żerdzie.

Roarton przechodziło już etap religijnego szału – na samym początku, gdy parafią kierował pastor Oddie. Gary nigdy nie chodził do kościoła tak często, jak wtedy. Wydawało mu się, że jest jebanym rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, uczestniczy w krucjacie, a Bóg stoi po jego prawicy i pakuje kule umarlakom prosto w bebechy. Potem przyszło otrzeźwienie. Gdzie był Bóg, kiedy Ian zginął na schodach własnego domu? Jego żona widziała wszystko przez okno, nigdy nie doszła do siebie. Gdzie się ukrywałeś, Boże, podczas bitwy pod magazynami na przedmieściach? Straciliśmy wtedy piętnastu ludzi, żadne modlitwy im nie pomogły. Trzeba przyznać, pogrzeb był imponujący – pastor Oddie umiał wywierać wrażenie na maluczkich – ale jaki to miało sens, skoro na ścianie pamięci zawisły kolejne fotografie?

Gary wiedział, że bluźni. Matka by mu nie wybaczyła. Bluźnił, potem padał na kolana, klepał paciorek, wstawał, szedł na wódkę, zabijał zombie, ubliżał Bogu, znowu się kajał, i tak w kółko, do porzygania, przez wiele miesięcy. W końcu sam już nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi i w co naprawdę wierzy (poza Billem Macy, ale to osobna kwestia). Historia z Maxine Martin pogrążyła go ostatecznie. To cud, że jakoś się po tym pozbierał, chociaż ludzie mówili, że powieli los ojca-pijanicy, który połowę życia spędził przed monopolem żebrząc o drobniaki na tanie wino. „Na zepsute geny nie ma rady.”.

– Szlag by was wszystkich trafił! – warczy wściekle i wyciąga telefon. Bateria prawie siada, ale istnieje nadzieja, że wytrzyma jeszcze parę minut. – Odbierz, Peter, odbierz – prosi kolegę, jednego z nielicznych w oddziale, któremu czasem udaje się zliczyć do dziecięciu. Przy tych patałachach nawet żółtodzioby z Belfastu uchodziłyby za strzelców wyborowych! – Szlag, szlag, szlag! – Peter nie daje znaku życia. Tak jak pozostali. A potem telefon zdycha, więc Gary ciska nim o ziemię tuż koło nóg graficiarze, który podskakuje jak oparzony i klnie pod nosem. Jego pies chowa się za krawężnikiem.

– Co się tak wściekasz? – Dean zaplata ręce na karku. – To tylko mała rozróba. Pokrzyczą i pójdą. Kieren nie może przetrzymywać małej przez wieki, w końcu ją puści i tyle. A wtedy…

– A wtedy co? – przerywa mu Gary. – Zorganizujemy publiczne ognisko? Z kiełbaskami? Puknij się w łeb! Wiesz jak zareaguje Zoe, jak się o tym dowie?

– Odkąd boisz się tej… tej… – Dean zaczyna się jąkać: ewidentny znak zdenerwowania. _–_ Tej dziwki?

– Odkąd ma szopę załadowaną skrzyniami z M4!

Chce dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie pada strzał, a potem kolejny. Nie myśli zbyt wiele – już ściska w rękach colta, krew dudni mu w skroniach. Jest przekonany, że to John Morgan nie wytrzymał nerwowo, ale nie, Morganowie wyglądają na tak samo zaskoczonych, jak on – strzelby trzymają opuszczone. W grupie modlitewnej ktoś wybucha płaczem. Robi się na tyle późno, że wokół domów rozbłyskują latarnie. Jeden z chłopaków biegnie w stronę wylotu ulicy i macha na kierowcę minivana, żeby zawrócił, a potem tarasuje drogę  jakimś żelastwem.

– Z drogi! – krzyczy Jem Walker i zbliża się do płotu, otaczającego bungalow. Palec cały czas trzyma na cynglu. – Z drogi, mówię! – Głos drży jej z emocji.

– Opuść broń – prosi Gary. – Zanim zrobisz coś głupiego.

– Muszę tam wejść.

_To się nie może dobrze skończyć_ , przemyka Gary’emu przez głowę. Kątem oka dostrzega ruch po drugiej stronie ulicy i już wie, że nie dobiegnie na czas, żeby podbić lufę strzelby Johna Morgana; nie obali na ziemię Larry’ego, który wyrywa bezpiecznik granatu i rzuca go prosto w okno domu – trafia w sam środek szyby, strzał za sto punktów, kurwa mać. Jem już jest przy drzwiach, szarpie klamkę, w końcu z całej siły kopie drzwi i wpada razem z nimi do środka sekundę przed tym, jak wybuch wstrząsa ścianami budynku.

– Dzwoń po straż! – krzyczy Gary do Deana, a sam rzuca się na przód i błyskawicznie pokonuje metry dzielące go od Morganów. Gdzieś za jego plecami słychać wrzaski, zdaje się, że miłośnicy grilla wymyślili, żeby w ramach bonus sfajczyć sąsiednią chałupę, w której mieszkała stara McKennan z nieumarłym wnukiem. Płomienie szybko zajmują firanki i kruchą konstrukcję baraku – niewiele trzeba, żeby wszystko stanęło w ogniu.

Larry Morgan ma siłę wołu, ale rozpacz odbiera mu rozum. Popełnia głupie błędy i daje się pokonać jak ostatni szczeniak.

– To nie twój biznes – charczy, gdy Gary przygniata go do ziemi. – Nie twój zasrany biznes!

– Tak? Tylko popatrz!

Bez wahania strzela mu w nogę. Potem odpycha jednego z kuzynów Larry’ego, który właśnie ruszył na pomoc, i biegnie dalej, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziewa się John Morgan i co kombinuje. Nigdzie go nie widać. Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze: stary ma tendencję do wyskakiwania jak diabeł z pudełka w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Gdzieś w oddali słychać syreny. _Mówiłem: wojsko, potrzeba nam wojska, pojedynczy funkcjonariusz z brzuszyskiem wielkości lodówki w niczym tu nie pomoże, ale nie!, „to jest dobry terapeuta, panie Kendal, nie zostawiamy naszych weteranów…”_

Chuj wam w dupę.

Pluje i w biegu ociera usta wierzchem dłoni. Dym drapie go w gardle, wyciska łzy z oczu. Niewiele widać – głównie rozmazane kształty i plamy światła. Mimo to, jakoś dociera do drzwi zdewastowanych przez Jem i wślizguje się do środka, unikając kontaktu z rozgrzanymi do czerwoności framugami i kablami, które zwisają z sufitu jak bożonarodzeniowa lameta. Panuje tu taki upał, że ubrania w jednej chwili przyklejają mu się do skóry.

– Jem?!

Nikt się nie odzywa, ale z salonu dobiega rumor. Gary idzie w tamtym kierunku. Dziewczyna, na którą przewróciła się ścianka dzieląca pokój od korytarza, nie miała szczęścia, spod gruzu wystają tylko nogi do połowy uda, reszta jest przysypana; całość wieńczy potrzaskana doniczka z jakimś zielskiem. Może trawą? To by dopiero było, gdyby w śledztwie wyszło na jaw, że apostoł-renegat, bliski współpracownik Proroka Nieumarłych, zamiast uprawiać propagandę, założył w Roarton plantację marihuany.

_Ciekawe, czy Prorok wiedział, kogo wciąga do organizacji… Jaką mu sprzedałeś bajerę, Simonie Monroe, że ci uwierzył?_

– Jem..?

Ciało reaguje jeszcze zanim do mózgu dociera ostrzeżenie o niebezpieczeństwie. Gary robi unik i belki stropowe, zamiast zmiażdżyć mu czaszkę, spadają trochę dalej, tarasując drogę do wyjścia. Ogień nie wygląda normalnie, ma dziwny kolor i zbyt szybko się rozprzestrzenia – nie tak łatwo rozniecić pożar o takim zasięgu, a ten tutaj… nie, nie ma wątpliwości, ktoś musiał maczać w tym palce! _John Morgan,_ myśli ze złością.Dym dusi tak bardzo, że każdy oddech to bitwa pod Waterloo, przyciskanie do ust i nosa zwiniętej bluzy niewiele daje.

Gdzie ta wariatka polazła? Bungalow nie jest duży, salon, kuchnia, dwa pokoje wielkości schowków na miotły. Gary nie był tu wprawdzie nigdy w życiu, ale kto zna jeden barak z „przedmieścia umarlaków”, ten zna wszystkie – to trochę jak kiblami w McDonaldach, zawsze wiesz, jak trafić do właściwych drzwi. Szkło skrzypi pod stopami. Wszędzie walają się rozsypane drobiazgi: jakieś szklane kotki, pastereczki z owieczkami i inny chłam, Jezu, chyba nikt tu niczego nie ruszał od śmierci Amy Dyer… tej drugiej śmierci, człowiek ciągle się w tym gubi. Przecież nie wyparowali, do cholery, muszą gdzieś być! Tu nie ma piwnicy, tajnych pokojów, ruszających się regałów, tylko parę metrów kwadratowych pod płonącym dachem, ukryć można się co najwyżej w kabinie prysznicowej albo w szafce na buty.

Morganowie go nie ścigają, pewnie uznali, że sfajczy się tak czy siak, więc nie ma sensu się męczyć. Ktoś jęczy…? Tak, zduszony głos dobiega z poziomu podłogi, ale Gary niczego nie widzi, bo dym jest zbyt gęsty. Trzeba szukać po omacku. Klnie, bo nadziewa się na kawałek szkła z rozbitego lustra, krew spływa wzdłuż ręki aż do nadgarstka; trudno cokolwiek złapać, bo palce robią się tak śliskie, jakby upaćkał je olejem. _Jak samobójca, wyglądam jak samobójca_ , myśli z chorym rozbawieniem i z trudem powstrzymuje się od parsknięcia śmiechem, bo serio, to prawie śmieszne. Ten dym. Na pewno zawiera całą tablicę Mendelejewa z przyległościami. Morgan zapewnił darmowy haj całej dzielnicy.

– Jem – nareszcie ją dostrzega. Oddycha z ulgą.

Dziewczyna walczy z szafą, która przygniotła jej nogę. Szarpie się, wyrywa, niepotrzebnie tracąc energię, bo sama i tak nie ma szansy poradzić sobie z takim ciężarem. Jest na wpół przytomna od dymu. Włosy zasłaniają jej połowę twarzy, druga połowa wygląda na poparzoną, ale chyba niezbyt groźnie. – Kieren… – krztusi się śliną. – Nie dałam rady… Trzeba…

– Spokój, żołnierzu. – Gary przyklęka i bada przeszkodę. Nie wygląda to dobrze: szafa jest wiekowa, a co za tym idzie, zbudowana z drewna, a nie ze sklejki: trzeba by piły, żeby ją pokonać. Skąd w biednym domku babci Dyer takie meble? Obrabowała jakieś muzeum?

– Nie rozumiesz – Jem chwyta go za rękę. – Kieren. Mała. Dom zaraz wybuchnie!

– To był tylko granat, Jem. Już po wszystkim.

Próbuje podnieść szafę, ale nie daje rady, coś się zaklinowało. W pracy przeszkadza mu skaleczona ręka i coraz gęstszy dym, który sprawia, że zanosi się kaszlem co parę minut. Jem słabnie, wdychała opary zbyt długo. _Może to i lepiej, niech zemdleje, będzie łatwiej ją stąd wydostać._

– Zostaw mnie!

Tego nie przewidział. Jem wcale nie traci przytomności – zamiast tego tłucze go na oślep pięściami, łapie nawet jakiś ostry przedmiot, który walał się po podłodze i usiłuje wbić mu go w udo. To chyba drut, taki do robienia swetrów. Cholera wie – może Monroe usiłował pogodzić karierę aktywistę z zamiłowaniem do ręcznych robótek? W końcu co pedał, to pedał, z nimi nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Ściska jej nadgarstek tak mocno, że dziewczyna wypuszcza drut z ręki. Gary na wszelki wypadek odkopuje go dalej, na drugi koniec pokoju, żeby znowu nie wpadł jej w ręce.

– Wariatka! Przecież chcę ci pomóc!

Cholerna szafa, cholerna Jem Walker. Zdrowy rozsądek nakazywałby ewakuację, ale Gary ma na pieńku ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, dlatego podejmuje kolejną próbę podniesienia mebla. Nie – nie chodzi nawet o podniesienie, wystarczyłoby odrobinę przesunąć, trochę w lewo, to przecież nie może być aż takie trudne! Kręci mu się w głowie, przed oczami latają mroczki. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, sam tu padnę i oboje spalimy się żywcem_ , myśli ze spokojem, który zazwyczaj poprzedza atak paniki. _Oby nie tym razem, chłopie, oby nie teraz._

_–_ Zostaw mnie, Gary. – Jem trochę się uspokaja. Albo zmienia taktykę. – Potem... potem wrócisz. A teraz idź po Kierena. Proszę. Proszę… – kaszle. – To ważne.

Patrzy na nią trochę zbyt długo, niż powinien.

– No dobra – mówi w końcu i podaje jej bluzę, która do tej pory służyła mu za maskę przeciwgazową. – Trzymaj to przy twarzy. Zaraz wracam.

Sam nie wie, dlaczego to robi, ale bierze głęboki oddech i znika za ścianą dymu.

 

**Simon**

 

To twoja ostatnia szansa, bracie Monroe.

Facet był płotką, nie należał do armii dłużej niż pół roku, ale Jimmy patrzył na niego łaskawie, bo za szkolnych czasów przyjaźnił się z jego ojcem. _Jaki ojciec, taki syn, mówię wam, chłopcy! Keith to wykapany tatuś._ Gdy to mówi, klepie O’Bryana po plecach, ale patrzy na Simona, dlatego wcale nie brzmi to jak komplement.

Jaki ojciec, taki syn, powtarza parę miesięcy później i spluwa chłopakowi pod nogi. Któryś z pomagierów wykręca mu ręce do tyłu, inny wyciąga broń zza paska i przystawia lufę do głowy – na twarzy Keitha nie widać strachu, tylko wielką ulgę. Ostatnie dni musiały być dla niego koszmarem.

Gdy z nim kończą, niewiele zostaje. Zdrada zawsze wychodzi na jaw, to tylko kwestia czasu: nie dzisiaj, to jutro przyjdziemy do twojego domu, wywleczemy cię z łóżka, twojej żonie zapodamy kilka kopniaków, a na koniec przejedziemy parę razy harleyem po twojej głowie. Wszyscy się dowiedzą, jakim ścierwem byłeś za życia, gdy zobaczą twoje truchło dyndające na latarni przy deptaku, ze znakiem Armii wypalonym na czole. Będą na ciebie pluli z odrazą, paru mięczaków rzygnie do rynsztoka, a gliniarze dostaną sraczki na długie tygodnie. Właśnie tak postępujemy z konfidentami.

 

– Simon?

W pokoju nie ma Jimmy’ego O’Phelana. Nad Simonem pochyla się Julian i wygląda na zatroskanego.

– Mam wrażenie, że mnie nie słuchasz – wzdycha i siada obok na łóżku. – Przypominam, że sam nalegałeś na to spotkanie. 

Simon chowa twarz w dłoniach. Nie może patrzeć na to, co ich otacza: na kolejne bezimienne ściany pomalowane na brudny beż, na sielski obrazek wiszący nad łóżkiem i kolejną nocną szafkę z elektronicznym zegarkiem, który wskazuje zbyt późną godzinę. Spotkania z Julianem zawsze wyglądają tak samo. Różnią się tylko konsekwencjami.

Długi czas milczą. W końcu Julian wstaje z ociąganiem i sięga po płaszcz, który do tej pory wisiał przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła.  

– To nie ma sensu – mówi i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Simon nawet nie próbuje interpretować jego zachowania.

– Wychodzisz? – pyta tylko bezbarwnym tonem.

– A co? Myślałeś, że cię zastrzelę?

 

Źle odprasowany płaszcz upodabnia Juliana do postaci ze szpiegowskiego filmu. Trzaskają drzwi, słychać sygnał windy (ściany są cienkie jak papier, kiepski lokal dla konspiratorów), potem zapada cisza. Simon siedzi jeszcze przez chwilę w tej samej pozycji, co wcześniej, a potem pada na plecy i czuje, że meble wirują wokół niego jak karuzela. Słychać nawet muzykę katarynki. Pokój znika – w zamian za to z ziemi wyrastają plastikowe kucyki, na których dzieci kręcą się w kółko aż do mdłości; w pobliżu szczerzy zęby klaun z pokaźnym brzuszyskiem; w namiocie kobieta-guma rozczesuje brodę przyjaciółce i zaplata ją w warkoczyki. Wszędzie pachnie watą cukrową i kukurydzą.

_Już późno, musimy wracać. Mama na nas czeka._

_Jeszcze trochę, tato! Chociaż dziesięć minut!_

Simon szarpie ojca za rękaw, bo koniecznie chce zobaczyć, co kryją w sobie korytarze Kolejki Strachu. Wrzaski, które stamtąd dobiegają, wabią go jak śpiew syren, czuje, że _umrze_ , jeżeli natychmiast tam nie pójdzie _. Tato_ , powtarza z nutką histerii w głosie, _proszę!_ Ale ojciec jest nieubłagany, mocno trzyma go za rękę i ciągnie do wyjścia, chociaż Simon zapiera się jak może, walczy z całych sił, a na koniec kurczowo łapie się jednego ze słupków otaczających karuzelę. Wszystko na nic. W pewnym momencie traci kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i frunie do góry – to ojciec zarzuca go sobie na plecy i wynosi z lunaparku. Aż do bramy towarzyszy im rozbawione spojrzenie klauna.

_Tak kończą wszyscy konfidenci._ Jimmy mruży oczy i zapala papierosa. Keith nie przypomina już człowieka, raczej kawał mięsa – ścierwo dzika potrąconego na drodze przez ciężarówkę. Simon patrzy jak zahipnotyzowany. _Czasem najpierw zabawiamy się z ich rodziną i każemy im patrzeć._

_Obejrzyj wiadomości._

Czy Julian naprawdę tak powiedział, zanim wyszedł, czy Simonowi się wydawało? Tym razem nie zostawił żadnych wytycznych, po prostu sobie poszedł. A może wcale go tutaj nie było? Nic w pokoju nie świadczy o jego obecności, nawet szklanka, którą się bawił, stoi na swoim miejscu na tacy i wygląda na nieużywaną.

_Nie powinienem tu przyjeżdżać, nie powinienem wyjeżdżać z Roarton_. Czego oczekiwał po tym spotkaniu: przebaczenia? zrozumienia? kary? Do cholery, przecież nie jest aż tak naiwny, żeby sądzić, że po tym, co zrobił (a raczej: czego nie zrobił), powitają go w bractwie z otwartymi ramionami! A jednak przyjechał tu jak idiota, postawił wszystko na jedną kartę, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że w najlepszym razie niczego nie osiągnie, a w najgorszym na portalu Proroka pojawi się transmisja z jego egzekucji. Rozmowa z Julianem nie miałaby sensu, nawet, gdyby się odbyła – żaden nie przekonałby drugiego, że racja leży po jego stronie.

Widzi tę scenę na dwa sposoby. Pierwsza wersja przypomina dramat absurdu, z monologami parodiującymi te szekspirowskie, a druga – no cóż, druga to kryminał z czasów zimnej wojny. Dialogi w jego głowie „szczekają” jak serie z kałasznikowa, opisy ograniczają się do minimum, wszystko jest zwarte, lakoniczne i obiektywne aż do bólu szczęki. Tani motel daleko od centrum, dwóch mężczyzn, z czego jeden winien zdrady, krótka wymiana zdań, strzały… akcja na dwie strony, nie więcej. To idiotyczne, ale chyba czuje zawód, że nie leży teraz na podłodze z podziurawioną klatką piersiową i nie gapi się w sufit.

Na górze ktoś odkręca wodę. Za ścianą pieprzy się jakaś para – łóżko skrzypi jak oszalałe, pewnie od wieków nie wymieniano w nim sprężyn. Właścicielka motelu sztorcuje recepcjonistkę. Dźwięki atakują ze wszystkich stron jak stado wściekłych szerszeni i nie można się od nich opędzić. Dlatego Simon daje w końcu za wygraną i płynie wraz z nimi z prądem, a łóżko podskakuje na rzecznych progach, aż w końcu spada w dół i uderza o skały. Parę razy wydaje mu się, że tonie, ten ostatni jest najgorszy.

 

_Zachowujesz się, jak ona. Chryste, czemu od razu tego nie zauważyłem?! Te twoje pogadanki, słowne gierki… razem to zaplanowaliście, czy to jakiś inny odłam sekty? Przecież to.. to paranoja jest, Simon, kompletne wariactwo! Dänikena też czytujecie do poduszki? Zastanowiłeś się chociaż przez chwilę, kim jest ten twój Prorok i o co mu naprawdę chodzi? Nawet nie w tym rzecz, że chciałeś mnie zabić – nie, nie dotykaj mnie teraz! – okej, rozumiem, wkurzam ludzi samym istnieniem, ale Simon, do cholery, jak mogłeś chociaż przez pięć sekund wziąć na poważnie te dyrdymały o drugim zmartwychwstaniu? I co teraz, jaki będzie następny etap? Odpowiedz mi, słyszysz?! Zaczniesz palić książki i dzieła sztuki w Roarton przed supermarketem jak pieprzony Savonarola, bo nie wpasowują się w twoją wizję świata? A może sfajczysz na rynku jakąś fankę ziołolecznictwa? Wiesz… wiesz co, po prostu sobie idź, zejdź mi z oczu, nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć._

Szyba w pociągu jest zimna i przyjemnie chłodzi czoło. Za oknem niewiele widać, krajobrazy przemykają po cichu, niezauważone przez nikogo i tylko czasami światła jakiejś stacyjki jeszcze mniejszej niż Roarton rozjaśniają półmrok. W przedziale poza Simonem nie ma nikogo. To dobrze – to bardzo dobrze – nie poradziłby sobie z interakcjami, szczególnie, że po ostatnich zamachach każdy nieumarły w środku lokomocji powoduje wybuch paniki. Właściwie powinien wybrać inny sposób na dostanie się do miasta, bardziej dyskretny, ale nie miał do tego głowy, nogi same zaprowadziły go na dworzec.

Stukot pociągu działa uspokajająco. Dobrze jest zamknąć oczy i poddać się kołysaniu, poczuć w sobie dudnienie, które do złudzenia przypomina bicie serce. _Prawie, jakbym znowu żył,_ myśli. Chucha na szybę i bazgrze palcem na szybie cytat z „Henryka V”, ten o kompanii braci, a potem szybko ściera go rękawem koszuli.

Tak jest zawsze. Kilka dni – kilka tygodni – potem czuje niepokój i coraz bardziej go nosi, aż w końcu wynajduje pierwszy lepszy pretekst, żeby ruszyć w drogę. _Chyba nigdzie nie wyjeżdżasz?_ , pyta pani Walker na stypie Amy i znacząco patrzy na plecak, który pamięta Simona jeszcze sprzed zmartwychwstania i dawno powinien wylądować w koszu. _Nie, zostaję tutaj._ Świetny dowcip, Simonie Monroe, doprawdy genialny! Ręce drżą mu jak w delirce, kiedy wrzuca bagaż na półkę w przedziale pociągu, który zabiera go daleko od Zoe i jej rebeliantów, od pielgrzymów napływających do Roarton i nawołujących do „odnowy duchowej”, od nieformalnych band „łowców głów” szalejących po lasach; od szaleńców, szarlatanów i cyrkowców rozmaitego autoramentu. A przede wszystkim od Kierena Walkera i zawodu brzmiącego w jego głosie.

 

_Włącz telewizor, obejrzyj wiadomości._

Za ścianą nie ustaje skrzyp łóżka, chociaż teraz miesza się z wrzaskami, które wcale nie brzmią jak miłosne wyznania. Nie musi się spieszyć, pokój wynajął na całą noc. Zresztą równie dobrze może tu zostać do końca tygodnia, właścicielka motelu nie miałaby nic przeciwko – wszystko jej jedno, kogo przyjmuje pod swój dach. Nieważne: żywy, martwy, morderca czy premiera z kochanką, byleby zapłacił z góry, nie sikał do umywalki i po wszystkim zostawił meble w jednym kawałku.

Pilot leży obok szklanki, w zasięgu ręki. Pora jest późna, ale niezależnie od godziny zawsze można trafić na serwis informacyjny albo chociaż pasek z newsami migającymi na dole ekranu – ludzie lubią wierzyć, że trzymają rękę na pulsie. Simon wciska kolejne guziki i mruży oczy, bo razi go światło. Na chwilę zawiesza wzrok na jakimś programie kulinarnym, potem patrzy na baraszkujące surykatki, aż w końcu uderza w niego seria wyzwisk, jakimi jeden facet w bejsbolówce obrzuca drugiego. _Sprzedałeś się jak ostatnia kurwa! Jesteś trupem, trupem, kapujesz? Jimmy cię zajebie! Nie miałem wyjścia… oni, oni mają na mnie haka, Simon, posłuchaj… Jezu, Keith, w coś ty się znowu wpakował? Nie wracaj do domu, spieprzaj stąd od razu. Tylko nie na dworzec, idioto, dworzec obstawią w pierwszej kolejności!_

_Trzeba wreszcie zrobić porządek z rebeliantami. Nie może tak być, żeby kraj…_ Mężczyzna nosi modne okulary w dużych oprawkach i koszulę w różową kratkę. Za jego plecami na mniejszym ekranie cały czas przewijają się obrazy jakiejś katastrofy, wybuchu lub pożaru: ludzie biegający bez ładu i składu, sylwetki wielkich wehikułów straży pożarnej, grupka gapiów, którą dopadli reporterzy z mikrofonami. Od czasu do czasu miga biały fartuch lekarza lub pielęgniarki. Ulica wygląda jak krajobraz po bitwie, wszędzie walają się kawałki mebli, ubrań i ogrodowych sprzętów. Bez przerwy jazgocze alarm, więc w studio ściszyli dźwięk relacji, żeby hałas nie przeszkadzał ekspertom w wygłaszaniu komentarzy.

_Nadal niewiele wiadomo na temat przyczyn… Świadkowie mówią o rodzinnej kłótni, która wymknęła się spod kontroli… Mamy informację, że radykalny odłam sekty Proroka Nieumarłych… Ośmiu zabitych, co najmniej dwadzieścia osób rannych… przetransportowano do szpitala, a ich stan… W przemówieniu premier podkreślił, że…_

Na chwilę cały ekran zajmuje fotografia Kierena, potem zastępują ją inne. Simon zrywa się z łóżka i staje tuż przed telewizorem, ale nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i osuwa się na kolana. Niepotrzebnie usiłuje przytrzymać się blatu, przez co ściąga z niego serwetę razem ze wszystkimi przedmiotami: butelka z wodą toczy się pod ścianę, szklanka rozbija na kawałki, podobnie jak wazon ze sztuczną gerberą i dwa motelowe talerze.

Twarz trzyma tak blisko ekranu, że czuje bijące od niego ciepło. _Włącz telewizor, obejrzyj wiadomości._ Mężczyzna, którego odprowadzają do karetki, to Gary Kendal – obie ręce ma grubo obandażowane, opatrunki z daleka wyglądają jak bokserskie rękawice. Dwóch sanitariuszy wynosi ze spalonego domu jakiś pakunek, być może ciało na noszach. Potem wszystko oddala się i wycisza, a z ekranu uśmiecha się spikerka, zapraszając na specjalny serwis informacyjny dotyczący wydarzeń w Roarton: _Incydent czy początek rewolucji? Poznaj zdanie ekspertów._ Simon bezwiednie zmienia kanał. Ma wrażenie, że zamarza od środka. _Wyczuwasz subtelne zmiany energii w swoim mieszkaniu? Wróżka Esmeralda podpowie, jak zadbać o ciało i duszę w przeddzień Apokalipsy. Karta na dzisiaj – Wisielec, temperatura umiarkowana, ciśnienie 998,7 hektopaskali i ciągle spada, dziękujemy za uwagę i zapraszamy na Codziennik Ezoteryczny jutro o tej samej porze._

 

**VI**

**Simon**

 

 

Atak był tak nieoczekiwany – i z tak nieoczekiwanej strony – że Simon nie zdążył zareagować. Aż się zwinął z bólu. Gdyby nie drzewo, pewnie by upadł, trudno zachować koordynację ruchową, gdy każdy kawałek pleców płonie żywym ogniem, klatka piersiowa zapada się do środka, a oczy nie współpracują z mózgiem. Tamci podchodzili coraz bliżej i nawet się nie kryli, gałązki trzaskały pod ich stopami, a zza krzaków dobiegały pomruki i okaleczone słowa. Właśnie ten moment wybrał Gary, żeby wstrzyknąć Simonowi coś, co mogło być Neurotryptyliną, ale równie dobrze jakąś trucizną, i nie bawił się przy tym w delikatność – z całej siły wbił aplikator w rdzeń. Sprawiło mu to wielką satysfakcję.

– Co… co to za dawka?

– A nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Pierwsza, jaka mi wpadła w ręce. Zanim spieprzyłem z Roarton, włamałem się do domu Wilsonów. Chciałem zabrać trochę antybiotyków na wszelki wypadek

– Antybiotyków?! – Simon powoli odzyskiwał zdolność mówienia.  – Odbiło ci? Od początku miałeś Neurotryptylinę i… przecież wiesz, jak to się mogło skończyć!

Gary nie odpowiedział od razu – schylił się, żeby podnieść „pochodnię”, którą spreparował, wychodząc z założenia, że zombie… no cóż, zombie nie trawią ognia. Niedawno miał okazję sprawdzić to w praktyce.  

– Nazwij to małym eksperymentem – mruknął w końcu. – Trzymaj – wcisnął Simonowi do ręki jakiś mały, podłużny przedmiot. – No co tak patrzysz? To duża banda, sam ich nie powystrzelam. Szczególnie, że dowodzi nimi ktoś z mózgiem, bo inaczej już by się na nas rzucili. Słyszałeś o tej nowej akcji Zoe? Powrót do natury, życie zgodnie… bla bla, i tak dalej. Krótko mówiąc karmi swoich ludzi prochami i wysyła w teren, żeby formowali oddziały z dzikich. I nie pytaj, jak to możliwe, ja tu tylko sprzątam… zresztą to ty powinieneś być lepiej poinformowany.

– Nie będę do nikogo strzelał. – Simon zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków.

Gary popatrzył na niego z odrazą.

– Będziesz, irlandzki śmieciu. Gwarantuję ci to. Wiesz… – W tonie jego głosu pojawiło się coś dziwnego. – Zastanawiałem się nawet, czy ci nie pozwolić do nich dołączyć. Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że to by było za proste. I… bo ja wiem, zbyt miłosierne? Ładne słowo: miłosierny. Pastor Oddie nieczęsto go używał.

– Zwariowałeś, Gary.

Simon widział już ludzi, którzy zachowywali się w podobny sposób – Jimmy odsyłał ich na placówki daleko od centrum, żeby nie zawadzali. Nie lubił zabijać weteranów. Zwykle tak czy siak kończyli z pętlą na szyi albo spędzali starość grając w kanastę i zapijając się do nieprzytomności, ale czasem dopadała ich przeszłość w postaci wroga, który uważał, że winy nie ulegają przedawnieniu. Wtedy wszyscy byli zadowoleni.

– Może – zgodził się tamten, obchodząc dookoła polanę, jakby sprawdzał teren. W jednej ręce trzymał pochodnię, w drugiej colta i wyglądał jak kiepska parodia Johna Rambo. – Prawdopodobnie tak. A teraz uważaj, bo plan jest taki.

Trudno powiedzieć, na co czekali, może na resztę grupy? Teraz siedzieli już tak blisko, że od Simona i Gary’ego dzieliło ich najwyżej kilkadziesiąt kroków; zarośla drgały za każdym razem, gdy któryś się poruszył. Kendal miał rację, dzicy dawno by na nich napadli, chyba, że byłoby ich niewielu i zaspokoiliby głód gdzie indziej. Ci tutaj wydawali się zdeterminowani.

Żywi napadają żywych, dlaczego nieumarli nie mieliby zabijać nieumarłych? Nie istniały już podziały, wszystko się pomieszało. Bandy, złożone z żywych i martwych, napadające na drogach przypadkowych podróżnych, wcale nie były rzadkością – liczyła się tylko siła, ideologia nie miała tu nic do rzeczy. Simon, od wielu dni włócząc się po okolicy, widział obrazki, których nie dało się nawet opisać, koszmary wyjęte z głowy kogoś, kto ma zjazd i zabiłby za odrobinę heroiny. Fantazja miłośnika filmów gore. Do czegoś takiego nie da się przygotować, nikt nie jest na tyle odporny psychicznie. Człowiek dostaje tym… tym wszystkim jak obuchem w głowę i albo zostaje tam, gdzie akurat padł na ziemię, albo w idiotycznej desperacji lata po lesie, strzelając do wszystkiego, co się rusza.

W miastach wygląda to pewnie jeszcze gorzej.

– Za dużo myślisz. – Gary odzyskał pewność ruchów. Trudno powiedzieć, czy w jednej chwili wytrzeźwiał, czy nigdy nie był aż tak pijany, na jakiego wyglądał. _Naprawdę nie potrafił mnie zabić, czy po prostu nie chciał? –_ I to jest twój największy problem, Monroe.

Pistolecik wyglądał jak zabawka, diabli wiedzą, skąd go Gary wytrzasnął – może, podobnie jak leki, zwinął Shirley Wilson z mieszkania? Simon przez chwile łudził się, że to  zapalniczka albo straszak na kapiszony, ale niestety, broń była prawdziwa.

Wyczuł na sobie spojrzenie Gary’ego, więc podniósł głowę.

– Nie wmówisz mi, że przez cały czas siedziałeś na ławce rezerwowych.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo coś, prawdopodobnie strzała wystrugana domowym sposobem z jakiegoś kija, wbiło się w drzewo o cal od jego głowy. Od razu padł na ziemię. Ktoś, kto przy pomocy takiego sprzętu, trafia po ciemku do celu… no, prawie do celu… z takiej odległości, albo ma niesamowitego fuksa albo pół życia spędził na polowaniach.

– Dalej chcesz z nimi rozmawiać?

Sytuacja nie mogła wyglądać gorzej. Simon nie uważał się za mistrza taktyki, o strategach czytywał jedynie w książkach i to w dodatku po łacinie, ale nawet jego wątpliwa wiedza wystarczała, żeby określić ich położenie jako beznadziejne. _Bardzo to w twoim stylu, przerywać opowieść w takim momencie_ , powiedział Gary niedawno. Teraz on mógłby się zrewanżować w podobny sposób: _Bardzo to w twoim stylu, Kendal, wybierać taki sposób na popełnienie samobójstwa._ Do cholery, facet igrał z ogniem od samego początku! Czego chciał? Czy w ogóle wiedział, czego chce? A może po prostu poprzestawiało mu się w głowie i dryfował w kosmos jak satelita, który zszedł z kursu i lada moment wyleci w powietrze?

Albo wszystko było częścią jakiegoś planu.

Pierwszego postrzelił raczej przypadkiem, niż z przekonania – zadziałał odruch, pamięć motoryczna, jakkolwiek to nazwać. W jednej chwili wielki facet, z wyglądu budowlaniec albo zapaśnik uzależniony od sterydów, biegł w ich kierunku, w drugim leżał już na ziemi i jęczał, próbując podnieść się na kolana. Pistolecik nie miał dużego kopa, ale dobrze – za dobrze – leżał w dłoni i działał niezawodnie. W ciągu kilku sekund na polanie wybuchła regularna strzelanina. Zakotłowało się od ciał.

Przywódcą był staruch w płaszczu obciętym nierówno na wysokości ud. To on strzelał z łuku. Jeszcze niedawno musiał brać Neurotryptylinę, bo wydawał się czystszy niż pozostali, a jego zarost wyglądał najwyżej na kilkudniowy. Simon w panice usiłował sobie przypomnieć, czy widział go kiedyś w towarzystwie Zoe, ale prawda była taka, że nawet gdyby facet należał do ścisłego kierownictwa, on mógłby o tym nie wiedzieć – długo przed wybuchem rewolty został wyrzucony poza nawias organizacji i odcięty od informacji. Popadł w apatię. Nie dość, że stracił wtedy kontrolę nad Zoe i jej zwolennikami, to ledwo kontrolował własne życie, bo w każdej chwili spodziewał się wizyty siepaczy Proroka.

 

 

_Przestań ćpać. Nie rób mi tego teraz._

Kieren nigdy o nic nie prosi. Teraz też nie – teraz stoi w drzwiach i patrzy wyzywająco, a Simonowi na jego widok wypadają z rąk wszystkie papiery. Schyla się, żeby je podnieść, ale tamten jest szybszy i już trzyma w ręku cały plik. Podaje mu wszystko bez cienia uśmiechu.  

_Ćpać?_ Udaje, że nie zrozumiał. Jego żyły są przecież martwe, nawet heroina ich nie rozgrzeje. Śmierć: najskuteczniejszy odwyk na świecie. _Co masz na myśli?_

_Dobrze wiesz._

Kieren krąży po mikroskopijnej kuchni. Tak się jakoś składa, że wszystkie fundamentalne dyskusje przeprowadzają właśnie tutaj, jakby nie było lepszych miejsc, takich jak salon, czy chociażby cmentarz. Ale nie, jeżeli dzieje się coś ważnego, obaj lądują właśnie tutaj, w tym idiotycznym pomieszczeniu pełnym bibelotów, śmiesznych obrazków na ścianach, staroświeckich garnków i słoików z nalewkami, których nikt już nie spróbuje. Wszystko wygląda tu dokładnie tak, jak za życia – drugiego życia – Amy Dyer. Tylko oni dwaj nie przypominają już siebie samych z tamtego okresu.

_Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi_ , powtarza Kieren i podnosi ze stołu otwartą książkę, leżącą między gazetą sprzed wczoraj, a odręcznie sporządzonymi notatkami. Atrament na kartkach jeszcze nie wysechł _. Siedzisz tu jak pustelnik, tłumaczysz na angielski jakiegoś scholastyka, o którym wiem tyle, że umarł w trzynastym wieku i gówno osiągnął, a tymczasem Zoe organizuje bojówki i sprowadza broń  prosto z Belfastu. Słyszałem, że…_

_Z Belfastu?_

To słowo działa jak zastrzyk z kofeiny. Na krótką chwilę kolory wracają na swoje miejsca – przez większość czasu Simon widzi tylko szarości, być może to jakiś skutek uboczny przyjmowania leku. Zdążył zapomnieć, że kwiaty na filiżankach są tak jaskrawo fioletowe. Niestety, wystarcza kilka ruchów głową i wszystko wraca do poprzedniego stanu.

_O, czyżbyś wyczuł zainteresowanie w twoim głosie? Wow. Tak, dobrze słyszałeś, sprowadzają karabiny z Belfastu, całe skrzynie. Od przyjazdu transportu nic innego nie robią, tylko siedzą w lesie i strzelają do flaszek. W każdym razie… chyba jeszcze do flaszek. Mam nadzieję. W końcu nawet Johna Morgana wypłoszyli z gawry: widziałem go, jak wychodzi od Pearl w towarzystwie Deana i tego młodego gnojka, który przyjechał studiować_ – Kieren macha rękami, pokazując cudzysłów – _życie i obyczaje nieumarłych w ich_ – kolejny cudzysłów – _naturalnym środowisku. Wiesz co się stanie, gdy Morgan spotka któregoś z radykałów na swoim polu? Albo oni jego? Nie, nie masz pojęcia_ , wybucha w końcu, _bo szukasz kolejnego synonimu po łacinie, zamiast wyjść z tej nory i pogadać z ludźmi!_

Simon milczy i usiłuje sobie przypomnieć, jaki jest dzień tygodnia. Bez powodzenia. Ostatnio zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu, nie włączał nawet radia, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje na świecie – przestało go to obchodzić. Jeżeli nie przekładał akurat  tekstów z łaciny, co zajmowało mu kilka godzin dziennie, siedział na łóżku opary o ścianę i czekał, aż po niego przyjdą. Duszno tu, powinienem otworzyć okno – nie, po co, przecież i tak mnie zabiją, tłumaczył sobie z chorą logiką. Może pójdę na spacer? – nie, nie ma sensu, pewnie i tak zaraz tu będą. Trzeba by zadzwonić do młodych, sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą –  tylko po co? Lepiej, żeby nikt ich ze mną nie kojarzył, jeszcze coś im się stanie…

_Popatrz na mnie_. Z Kierena jakby uszło powietrze. Już nie krzyczy, nie robi mu wyrzutów, teraz opiera ręce na jego ramionach, zmuszając do zmiany pozycji na siedzącą. Sam przysiada na blacie stołu. _Patrz na mnie, Simon, nie odwracaj wzroku! Już?_ Na chwilę przytrzymuje jego głowę. Potem puszcza. _Tak nie może dłużej być, nie poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim sam. Nerwy mi puszczają. Daję się sprowokować nawet takiemu Gary’emu, wczoraj o mało…_ – urywa. _Nie, serio, jeszcze chwila i zrobię coś, czego będę żałować. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. My. My nie możemy. Może to śmieszne,_ rozkłada ręce w geście rezygnacji. _Tak, jestem przesądnym chłopakiem ze wsi, moja wina, ale mam wrażenie, że to ostatnia szansa i jeżeli… jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie zrobimy, potem będzie za późno._

Simon zagryza wargi. Coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego uszami: dźwięki docierają do niego jakby z oddali, z drugiego brzegu rzeki, a w dodatku są wypaczone i w wielu kawałkach. Trudno je złożyć w całość. Przechyla głowę – może nadmiar dźwięków wyleje się wtedy z czaszki? Nic z tego, nadal tam tkwią. Jak ciernie. Kogo Jimmy ukoronował cierniami, gdy Maureen Ashby znalazła mnie, zaćpanego, w przejściu podziemnym? Keitha O’Bryana…? Chibsa Telforda? Nie, przypomina sobie nagle, Małego Jima. To był Mały Jim. Poczciwy Mały Jim, który postawił mi flaszkę, kiedy wróciłem z egzekucji gliniarza, który zgwałcił mu siostrę. Padało wtedy jak wszyscy diabli i marzły mi ręce.

_Simon…?_

_Dobrze,_ odzywa się po dłużej chwili. Próba zogniskowania wzroku na jednym punkcie przypomina torturę, ale jakoś udaje mu się wytrzymać. Kieren patrzy na niego z niepokojem… nie, przede wszystkim z nadzieją. _Dobrze_ , powtarza głośniej i próbuje uwierzyć w to, co właśnie powiedział.

 

**Gary**

 

Gary oberwał w nogę i runął na ziemię, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Byłby zginął, zaszlachtowany jak prosię, gdyby nie wystający korzeń – tamtego wyrzuciło z toru i zarył w nosem krzaki. No dobra, dwóch mniej. Ten, którego załatwił Monroe, był uziemiony na amen, raczej nie wróci do gry. Zostało pięciu… nie, sześciu albo siedmiu, w krzakach dalej coś się ruszało. Mnożyli się przez pączkowanie, czy co? Noga rwała go tak, jakby za moment miała odpaść, oby tylko grot strzały nie był zatruty… _Nie wierzę, że to mówię: „grot strzały”, kurwa mać, co to ma być, powrót do przeszłości? Gdzie się podziały te czasy, kiedy zombie rzucały się na ludzi z gołymi rękami?_

– Żyjesz?

– Bardzo zabawne! – odkrzyknął Irolowi, który zajął niezłą pozycję, bo z jednej strony miał teraz trzy grube pnie, niemal zrośnięte w jeden, a z drugiej kolczaste krzewy, utrudniające przejście.

_Cholera, po co rozpalałem to głupie ognisko, po co zaszarżowałem jak ostatni jełop?_ Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć własnej głupoty. Do diabła – co miał do stracenia? Przecież, gdyby umowa okazała się bzdurą, a tamten gość ze stacji oszustem, wariatem lub postacią z kreskówki, wystarczyło machnąć na wszystko ręką i zniknąć niczym sen złoty; odpalić ciężarówkę, pobiec w stronę zachodzącego słońca, cokolwiek! Nie podpisywali żadnych dokumentów, nie znali nawet swoich nazwisk. _Kretyn, kretyn, jestem… –_ z trudem łapał oddech –   _jestem kretynem!_

W kobietę wpakował chyba połowę magazynku. Bardziej ze złości, niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby, bo była słabsza od pozostałych – ile mogła mieć lat, jak umarła, siedemnaście? Osiemnaście? Chyba mścił się na niej za zranioną nogę i kiepski łeb do interesów. Strzały nie wyrwał, ułamał tylko koniec, żeby mu nie zawadzała. Zajmie się nią później, o ile dotrwa do końca levelu. _Ciekawe, co byś na to powiedział, Maurice,_ pomyślał i  to chyba ostatnia w miarę logiczna myśl, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Potem były już tylko obrazy, ciężki oddech, wrzask tego w płaszczu, akrobatyczny skok Irola i jakieś niespójne wspomnienia z różnych etapów życia. I płomienie. Ogień płonął tak blisko, że swąd palonej skóry na chwilę odebrał mu rozum.

 

_Nie dam rady. Nie. Dam. Rady_. Nogi się pod nim uginają, gdy próbuje przenieść go chociaż kawałek. O większej odległości nie ma nawet mowy! Z góry spadają kawałki płonącej firany, książki, jakieś kartki – czernieją błyskawicznie i martwe lądują na ziemi. Wszystko jest już pomarańczowe – czarne – czerwone – rozgrzane powietrze faluje i kaleczy spojówki. _To samobójstwo_ , krzyczy każda komórka ciała. _Uciekaj!_ Kieren wyślizguje mu się z rąk. Jęczy. Mocno oberwał, musiał stać tuż obok miejsca, w którym wybuchł granat; sformułowanie „żywy trup” właśnie nabrało nowego znaczenia. Freddie nie żyje, małą rozerwało na strzępy, ta dziewczyna… jak miała na imię… rzuciła się do okna i  wybiła szybę, przez co ogień buchał teraz ze zdwojoną siłą. A tamten chłopak… Jezu, zanim spłonął darł się jak oszalały, Gary ma wrażenie, że już nigdy nie uwolni się od tego wrzasku.

_Walker, ocknij się!_ Uderza go w twarz. _Walker!_

Ubranie zaczyna się na nim palić. Oddychanie boli, w ustach brakuje śliny. Z drugiego pokoju dobiegają dziwne dźwięki, ni to piski, ni to upiorny chichot, aż włoski na rękach stają dęba.

_Walker!_ Wydaje mu się, że krzyczy, ale tak naprawdę nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Tylko otwiera i zamyka usta, jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Woda, Jezu. Uderza czołem o oparcie tapczanu i coś gorącego owiewa mu kark – nad jego głową wiszą płomienie… a w każdym razie tak to wygląda, chyba tylko sekundy dzielą dach od ostatecznej zagłady.

Swąd skóry staje się nie do zniesienia.

To nawet nie jest kwestia wyboru, żaden wybór nie istnieje. Nie wie już, co robi, o niczym nie myśli, zmienia się w robaka ryjącego korytarze pod ziemią. Wpełza pod stół – i wtedy bungalow wali mu się na głowę.

 

Ktoś chwycił Gary’ego za kurtkę i podniósł do góry jak szczeniaka.

Ręce znowu go piekły – Jezu, to było nie do wytrzymania! – podparł się nimi, żeby nie poparzyć twarzy, bo umarlaki zaatakowały tuż przy ognisku i jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła właśnie tamtędy. Oczywiście zahaczył ranną nogą o kupę drewna i o mało nie wylądował w płomieniach. _Stos pogrzebowy za free._ Wykaraskałby się stamtąd sam, bez większego wysiłku, problem w tym, że ogarnął go tak potworny strach, że… To było jak paraliż. Atak paniki. Potworny zalew wspomnień, wysysających energię. Cześć Gary’ego zdawała sobie sprawę, że to tylko ognisko, w dodatku na wpół rozdeptane i rozwleczone po całej polanie, ale druga połowa wyła i drapała mur nieistniejącego bungalowu, błagając, by ktoś ją wypuścił na wolność.

– Monroe... – zaczął, sądząc, że to Irlandczyk pomógł mu wstać. Ale nie. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że tamten nadal trzyma się swojej pozycji koło potrójnego pnia i krzaków. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Zmusił ciało do wysiłku i nagle, z półobrotu spróbował chwycić napastnik za gardło – niestety, przecenił własne możliwości, facet mu się wyśliznął. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że na polanie zrobiło się tłoczno, bardziej tłoczno niż kilka minut wcześniej. Pokrzykiwania dobiegające z lasu wcale nie brzmiały jak charczenie wkurzonych zombie.

 – Nie szalej, Kendal – usłyszał głos, który nie wydał mu się znikąd znajomy. Podobnie jak ogorzała twarz pod bandaną i karabin, który w porównaniu z badziewiem, używanym kiedyś przez HVF, wyglądał jak dzieło sztuki. – Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą.

Dlaczego zrobiło mu się słabo, gdy to usłyszał?

Dał się poprowadzić na bok – i tak nie miał naboi, mógł atakować co najwyżej własnymi zębami, w dodatku przez tę cholerną nogę ledwo się ruszał. Gość w bandanie był żywy – chyba, że dobrze się maskował – ale nie, ręce miał ciepłe, czegoś takiego nie można udawać. Byli dobrze wyszkoleni. Stanowili tak zgrany zespół, że ich zagrywki przypominały magiczne sztuczki.

Wielu z nich mówiło z irlandzkim akcentem.

_Dotrzymał słowa. Cholera, naprawdę dotrzymał słowa!_ Gary nie mógł w to uwierzyć – spotkanie na stacji benzynowej nie było jednak omamem! Mężczyzna, z którym wtedy rozmawiał, zachowywał się dziwnie nawet jak na trupa i tylko tyle dało się o nim powiedzieć na pewno. Przedstawił się jako Julian i zaproponował układ, który dawał takie możliwości, o jakich Gary’emu od dawna się nie śniło: włączymy cię do oddziału, wyznaczymy cele, dostaniesz broń… W zamian za taką ofertę wielu sprzedałoby własną matkę.

On sprzedał Simona Monroe. To idiotyczne, ale czuł się nieswojo z tego powodu. Szczególnie, że Julian patrzył na niego ślepiami umarlaka, a wśród jego ludzi nie brakowało weteranów, którzy, sądząc z wyglądu, zanim zostali zwerbowani, gryźli ziemię w bezimiennych grobach. Cóż za oszczędność czasu i pieniędzy: po co szkolić nowych żołnierzy, skoro cmentarze są ich pełne po brzegi?

– Za bardzo się nie spieszyliście – powiedział z wyrzutem, gdy zobaczył Juliana. Miał na sobie tę samą idiotyczną, przykrótką kurtkę, co wtedy, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, wpiął w nią tylko jakiś znaczek, którego Gary nie potrafił zidentyfikować. W każdym razie na pewno nie było to logo ULA.

Masakra powoli dobiegała końca, jeszcze tylko przywódca dzikich i Monroe trzymali się na nogach – teraz walczyli ramię w ramię, jakby nigdy nie robili niczego innego. _Ciekawe, kiedy się zorientowałeś, że to koniec,_ pomyślał bez satysfakcji, obserwując jak Irol próbuje wytańczyć własną śmierć. _Może już wtedy, gdy wstrzyknąłem ci Neurotryptylinę?_ Tego drugiego też chyba próbowali oszczędzić, bo zamiast przywalić od razu serią z erkaemu, obchodzili się z nim jak z zepsutym jajkiem.

Chwilę potem było po wszystkim.

Jeden z ludzi Juliana, chudzielec z kozią bródką, przyklęknął obok Gary’ego i z wprawą wyrwał z jego nogi grot strzał, a potem założył opatrunek. Mruknął przy tym, że wygląda to nieźle, bo stary nie zatruł strzały jak poprzednim razem.

– Znaleźliśmy paru w lesie… – znacząco zawiesił głos, a potem zacisnął bandaż i związał go mocno na supeł. Gary musiał zagryźć wargi, żeby nie zacząć wrzeszczeć. – Nie było już czego zbierać.

Wszyscy członkowie oddziału mieli tatuaże na przedramionach, a na nich ten sam symbol, co u Juliana na znaczku przy kurce. Torchwood oddział Lancaster, czy co? Gary, mimo bólu, o mało nie parsknął śmiechem – konkluzja, że właśnie dał się zwerbować do armii Proroka Nieumarłych, wydała mu się zbyt absurdalna, żeby brać ją na poważnie. A jednak taka była prawda. Otaczali go ludzie, wciskający kit społeczeństwu na masową skalę. Do czego dążyli, tego chyba sam diabeł nie wiedział, nie wspominając o premierze, który nie dalej jak wczoraj podał się do dymisji. Jeżeli Simon Monroe też nie zdawał sobie sprawy, do jakiej gra bramki (a wszystko na to wskazywało), niniejszym awansował na najżałośniejszego konspiratora wszechczasów. Na jego miejscu Gary rzuciłby się Julianowi do gardła i rozniósł go w strzępy…. albo przynajmniej zdechł, próbując tego dokonać.

Ułożyli ich na kupie koło ogniska, żywych i dogorywających razem. Śmierdziało jak w szambie – woń tygodniami nie mytych ciał i ubrań, na których brud utworzył malownicze skorupy, wywoływała odruch wymiotny. Do tego krew i wnętrzności. Nie pomagało nawet wstrzymywanie oddechu, smród przedostawał się przez każdą barierę, walka z nim nie miała sensu. Gary’emu wydawało się, że przywykł do takich „atrakcji”, w końcu nie jednego truposzczaka posłał do piachu, ale okazało się, że wcale nie jest taki odporny.   _Jezu, jak śmierdzi!_ Musiał zasłonić twarz rękawem, żeby po prostu nie zemdleć.

– Perfumy jak u dziwki w Paryżu, co nie? – roześmiał się ten w bandanie, widząc jego zbolałą minę. Gary poczuł, że ogarnia go złość.

Monroe leżał razem z innymi, tylko nieco bardziej na uboczu. Z tej perspektywy nie można było dojrzeć jego twarzy. Nie ruszył się, odkąd cisnęli nim o ziemię jak workiem z mąką – nikt się nie zainteresował, czy jeszcze dycha, czy już nie, widocznie mieli co do tego pewność. Nie tak łatwo dobić zombie. Można je podziurawić jak sito, dziabnąć kijem czy odciąć mu rękę, a i tak zdoła się podnieść i rzucić na ciebie z jeszcze większą zajadłością, niż na początku.

– Co z nim zrobicie? – zapytał niby od niechcenia, gdy Julian przechodził w pobliżu jego barłogu.

Od jakiegoś czasu siedział pod drzewem sam, bo sanitariusz poszedł opatrywać innych rannych. Z drugiego końca polany dolatywał zapach pieczonego mięsa, który łączył się ze smrodem zabitych, tworząc miks rodem z horroru. Jakim cudem ci ludzie mogli myśleć o żarciu, kiedy tuż pod ich nosem rozkładały się zwłoki?

– Nie wolałbyś przenieść się trochę dalej? – Julian czytał mu w myślach. – Tam powietrze jest czystsze.

– Nie, dzięki, tu mi dobrze. Co z nim zrobicie? – powtórzył uparcie. – Z Irolem…? Och, sorry – zreflektował się nagle. – Znowu ta moja niepoprawność polityczna. Dużo tu trzymasz koniczynek, jakiś urodzaj na nie, czy co…  Ładne erkaemy, tak na marginesie. Nigdy wcześniej takich nie widziałem.

Julian uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie.

_Nic mi nie powiesz, mam rację? A w każdym razie nic, co miałoby jakiekolwiek znaczenie._

– No więc, wracając do tematu – ciągnął mimo wszystko. Chyba tylko po to, żeby nie patrzeć na stos trupów, nad którym zaczynały bzyczeć muchy. – Co zrobicie z Simonem Monroe? Wyślecie go do kazamatów? Powiesicie na haku? Potraktujecie prądem? Co się robi z apostołem, który spieprzył robotę? Znaczy… – puknął się w czoło –  no wiem, Judasz zadyndał na drzewku. Ale od razu ci mówię, że Monroe nie jest do tego zdolny.

– Zabierzemy go do ośrodka i spróbujemy mu pomóc.

Gary prychnął, sądząc, że tamten po prostu miga się odpowiedzi _. Cholernie tajniacy i ich sekrety, człowiek nie ma z nimi szans._ Zrezygnowany podniósł się z miejsca i powlókł za Julianem w stronę ognisk, bo wprawdzie nadal skręcało go w żołądku na myśl o jedzeniu, ale paroma łyczkami alkoholu by nie pogardził. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że nic nie rozgrzewa lepiej w chłodną noc od Black Busha dolanego do kawy.

 

**VI**

**Simon**

 

Muzyka nie jest częścią eksperymentu, jeden z _nich_ po prostu lubi renesans. Simon od razu wie, _kto_ tego dnia siedzi w kanciapie na zapleczu, wystarczy, że usłyszy pierwsze dźwięki nagrania. Dzięki muzyce rozróżnia dni tygodnia. Zazwyczaj. Bywa, że rytm zostaje zakłócony, bo _któryś_ ma urlop, wyjedzie na sympozjum albo zarazi się grypą, ale zdarza się to na tyle rzadko, że nie ma większego znaczenia.

Renesans to czwartek, wtedy ból jest najmniejszy – wędruje wzdłuż ciała aż do stóp i tam już zostaje, uformowany w małą, pulsującą piłeczkę. Można ją kopnąć, wtedy uderza o kafelki na ścianie. Odkąd Simon sięga pamięcią, ból zawsze przybiera jakieś kształty. Raz przypomina struny naciągnięte na deskę, jest czymś w rodzaju prymitywnej liry, obleczonej błoną śluzową. Innym razem materializuje się w narośl i przykleja do płuc. Jeszcze kiedy indziej pęka na wiele kawałków, które fosforyzują nawet wtedy, gdy pielęgniarka zgasi światło nad jego łóżkiem.

Opowiedz mi o tym, Simonie. Opowiedz o światłach.

Lubi czwartek, ale po czwartkach następują piątki, a razem z nimi strzykawki z płynem zabarwionym na biało. Topi się wtedy we własnych żyłach. Opowiedz, opowiedz, opowiedz, słyszy bez przerwy, zmieniają się tylko końcówki zdań, w miejsce świateł wskakują inne wyrazy. Na przykład Kieren Walker. Ale nie tylko. Chce odpowiadać, naprawdę tego chce, ale zamiast głosu wydobywają się z niego bąbelki, z których nic nie wynika; jedynym efektem jest pogłębiona zmarszczka między brwiami _tamtego_. Masz długopis, kartkę, zapisuj, do cholery! Kiedyś ci to pomagało, pamiętasz?

Święty Simon Zelota na Golgocie. Rozpięty między przepaściami łóżka i własnych wnętrzności. Za jego plecami dwa sępy kłócą się ścierwo, oba chcą wyszarpnąć dla siebie jak najwięcej. Jest spalony, nie możemy go tam posłać raz jeszcze, to jakiś absurd! Nikt w to nie uwierzy. Mylisz się. Nawrócenie to potężny symbol, ludzie to kupią. Szaweł, Paweł z Tarsu, jest w tym duży potencjał. Przekręć go na bok, nic nie widzę, muszę trochę poszerzyć otwór!

W soboty przypomina sobie o własnym ciele, o każdym jego włóknie osobno. Może z tego powodu aż do południa dają mu spokój. Tego dnia jest najbardziej przytomny i najbardziej cierpi, bo odzyskuje zdolność przekładania obrazów na słowa, a słowa wbrew jego woli łączą się w większe całości. W struktury. Pamiętasz, jak się nazywasz, pyta _jeden z nich_ , przysuwając krzesło do jego łóżka. W ręku trzyma notes i patrzy na Simona ponad szkłami okularów. Jestem nikim. Tamten uznaje to chyba za dowcip, bo uśmiecha się lekko i zapisuje jakąś uwagę na marginesie. Wygląda na zadowolonego.

Białe korytarze ciągną się w nieskończoność, a pod nimi kryją się kolejne, aż do samego wnętrza Ziemi. Piekło przypomina kretowisko. Czasem wożą go na dół na łóżku operacyjnym, innym razem prowadzą pieszo – wtedy nogi ma skrępowane łańcuchami i czuje się jak skazaniec prowadzony na szafot. Każdego tygodnia pokonuje tę samą drogę, jakby _deja vu_ było rodzajem kary. Od światła jarzeniówek wysychają mu oczy, więc przestaje rozpoznawać twarze, które gapią się na niego ze szpitalnych sprzętów.

Opowiedz mi o tym, Simonie, opowiedz o pętli. Jestem Święty Simon Zelota od Pętli, patron wisielców… Nie, nazywasz się Simon Monroe i w dzieciństwie widziałeś, jak twój sąsiad popełnił samobójstwo, przeżyłeś traumę z tego powodu. Jestem Święty Simon Zelota… Simon, skup się! Patrz na mnie! Potrzebujemy cię na zewnątrz, sytuacja jest skomplikowana, nie poradzimy sobie bez ciebie. Musisz wziąć się w garść

Próba zogniskowania wzroku na jednym punkcie przypomina torturę, ale udaje mu się wytrzymać. _Dobrze_. Ból zawsze przybiera jakieś kształty: tym razem układa się w słowo, które się zgadza, fatalne słowo aprobaty rozmazane na końcach. Opowiedz mi więcej o kształtach bólu, Simonie Monroe!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dobrze_.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
